Guardians of the Light – The Leviathan
by Emanuele00
Summary: AU/Vampires/Gay/ – The Devil has found his wings and soars alongside Edward engulfed by their mutual nirvana. They discover true intimacy, a Manhattan penthouse, and the sheer joy of marriage. But as they revel the whirlwind approaches and Lumen's urgent call infringes upon their poetry – "The time has come to return home, to Malta. They are coming for the Cosmic Ocean."
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _My endearing Edward,_

 _Bathing beneath the incandescent sun of Malta after such a while soothes my soul. It has been too long since our departure and though I wish you were with me I candidly confess how wonderful it is to be home. Dexio asked me to say hello, and well, you know Avicus' doggedness._

 _I apologize about my abrupt exit and having to tell you in form of a note but trust there was no other way. Makenna and I were needed in Valletta. If you can, please reassure Charles that physically she is fine. Unfortunately, this letter has an execrable purpose. Lumen and we had hoped that circumstances could be different or that we could perhaps mend them however there are no alternative avenues._

 _Edward, Lumen has invited you back to Malta. And you are not the sole recipient of his invitation. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and the rest of the family all must travel to Malta. Call JFK and reserve the next possible flight! Charter a private jet if you are forced to!_

 _Tell Carlisle to call Tanya's coven in Denali. Tell him to contact his friends Garrett, Mary, Randall, and Jaspers acquaintances Peter and Charlotte. Also, Jasper needs to contact his maker Maria in Mexico. If Carlisle is able he should also call his friends in Ireland, Siobhan's coven if I recall correctly._

 _Avicus, Dexio, and Makenna have left the islands. Avicus has gone to South America, Dexio to Europe, and Makenna to the farthest reaches of Asia. We are gathering everyone! Lumen is summoning vampires from all over the world, and you have to please also attend his summit._

 _There is something immortals need to know, something Lumen has kept hidden for nearly nine-thousand years. It concerns the origin of immortality, and the proprietor of us all._

 _I am so sorry for this melodramatic method of contacting you but understand the seriousness of what is to happen. A storm is approaching us, a whirlwind, a shadow that is threating to cast its veil above us all. Every single vampire on Earth will be influenced by the onslaught of this looming pandemonium._

 _Remember, Tanya, Siobhan, Maria, and the nomads all need to come to Malta._

 _Find them Edward! FIND THEM ALL!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Semper, Luca_


	2. Chapter 1

The Return

How I would lament the loss of the searing sun, the thunderous thrashing of the Mediterranean, and the exotic winds blaring across my face. Malta's hearth had been my berth for a year and navigating my trajectories along its rocky shores made that year race by with lightning speed. Again, I was lulled by the happiness that erupted within the confines of my frozen heart that fooled me as they turned the gears of time forward. How ironic, my fragile human heart needed to be frozen for it to finally regale in bliss and harmony.

Dexio had been a tremendously talented teacher who helped me to understand the universe through numbers though I still didn't care for math. My attention span had been ensnared by Maltese history as well as the language which was one of the most difficult things I ever had to learn. Maltese was a Semitic language influenced by Arabic, Italian, Sicilian, and some English. It was tough but thankfully The Light had enhanced my neural capacities which made forgetting much of anything moot – although I still pretended just to vex Dexio.

Avicus' lessons were fun albeit I misjudged him. I believed that he and I would be goofing off a lot but Avicus was pensive in relation to combat. I always lost and stopped the count after being snatched in midair and nearly corkscrewed around my axis. My cousin was patient. Avicus showed me tricks and gave me insight into the psychology of vampires, and how older immortals could be just as predictive as newborns. I will admit however that he'd often toss me over his shoulder and hijacked me to the Blue Lagoon.

From Lumen I inarguably absorbed the most. Mastering the mind was debilitating my energy so much I often hoaxed it into thinking it was droopy instead. I was far from it too. I had excelled with the basic abilities but unfortunately we had insufficient time to properly approach and scout them all. Lumen was left satisfied though. The skills we had omitted he conferred would need centuries to develop as it was and the importance of my proficiency with the active powers was clutch; I couldn't reveal them. I was forbidden from using almost all of them unless causality demanded them.

I was forever months away from being an eighteen-year-old but the mental growth spurt I endured in Malta was beyond regress. And yet, whenever I consort with a certain immortal I seem to recede back into old ways.

The best piece of our bargain was fulfilled with the dawn of each Saturday. I never traveled to Sicily by boat. I elected to swim and marvel at the fish and mammals. However, I considered going by ferry once I saw a school of Great hammerheads. Oh boy, both the school and I made a massive U-turn when we spotted each other, and they took a whiff of me. Avicus poked fun at me but at least Dexio was supportive.

So far, I experienced swimming as one of the greatest accessories about this life. The density of the water held no rule over my limbs so it was almost like flying through the air. Edward would always wait by the very tip of the island, knowing I'd arrive minutes past midnight.

Like a playful dolphin I'd ascend from the waters all wet and he'd always catch me in his brawny arms. I'd purposely bulldoze him by smashing my chest to his using my astounding strength to knock him down on his back.

Filtering through memories helped while lounging in the first-class cabin en route to London. The dry sobs made me hiccup when I looked back at Avicus and Dexio. I felt impelled to stay, and imagined myself as a renegade, a traitor. But even Avicus hushed me and pointed me on to the check-in. I'd see them again in just a few days but for now I was forced to say goodbye to the Songbirds.

"I'm getting married to Edward Cullen," I whispered silently. My feelings were alloyed and like tendrils winding from beginning to end – I actually couldn't tell the two apart anymore. I found myself inside an intricate sticky silken web suffering from hyperventilation and aghast of the black widow.

Would I be a good husband? Fortunately, Edward's vocation with the subject of love ranked equal with me. In retrospect I had bestowed him almost every conceivable 'first' I had, and perhaps in as much as three days we would consummate entirely; which is exactly what we had been doing for so long, slowly consuming each other.

But what would the night anon of the matrimony be like? Could I physically please him? Whenever I read literature that boasted sexual contacts I felt embarrassed to even progress and skipped. This time it would be me! I had seen Edward nude and felt his private organ but had yet to behold it. Was sex veraciously pleasurable for both partners? Would it hurt? What would Edward be like in that environment? Wild? I certainly wouldn't need incentive though…

I trusted him. Edward would never indulge knowing I wasn't comfortable. I suppose when the time _comes_ … I sighed, shaking my head. When the time _turned up_ … I sighed again. When we are in the _moment_ , there I saved it; I'll have to allow my instincts to take over and do what compels me and seems natural. If not for me then I pray that at least Edward climaxes.

I smiled at my caramel-colored side bag that Makenna sent from America, a memento from home. It might have been faded and torn at the edges but next to my parents my oldest accomplice. I rifled through my belongings including a new American passport with a name swap from Swan to Semper. Furthermore, I groaned when I saw the flashy texture and squared but curved edges of the steely fat, and heavy credit card.

"There is no sum this card cannot cover," Lumen assured me. Audibly I smacked my lips tingled by liquid sass coursing through me and ruminated whether I should debunk that myth. A castle? No, maybe an island!

The seatbelt signs blinked, and the plane prepared to descend. Immediately I vented all abstruse dilemmas knowing who waited for me in the metropolis below and that it had been his home ages gone.

The plane burst through the cloudbank and the London Eye gawked at me. My nerves sizzled, and my cells became cannibalistic inciting a frenzy and feasted on each other while the adrenalin sharpened my avidity. I espied the baroque majesty of Big Ben in the distance, the river Thames dividing the city, and was that Buckingham Palace?

" _Hara_! Land, already!" Alexis had an impact on me.

I was the first to parade through the hall of Heathrow Airport. The souvenir shop tempted me, my fingers twitched, and I thought about taking out Lumen's credit card, but Edward was more important. I scanned through the crowds of peoples lugging their bags seeking him out but came up empty. Momentarily I thought about using the Aura Skill which was the most embryonic of the skills, and easily hidden.

I stepped out into the much cooler English air, "Luca, I've a feeling we're not in Malta anymore," I said. There were buses, trollies, shuttles, and black cabs but no Edward. He should have beaten me here! I hope his flight wasn't delayed otherwise we might miss our connection to New York City.

While grumbling and staring off at nothing a sleek sombre car with aurous license plates and tinted lancets pulled up out in front of me. I didn't see the driver because the English like the Maltese drove on the other side of the road but I had this 'feeling' since I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

A sculpted youth with olive toned skin strapped in maroon and black, hazelnut crown embellished with auburn, cherubic countenance glamorized with Cupid's bow, and resplendent meadows of sunflowers swaying in his eyes appeared – my fiancé. I tossed my baggage in favor of cuddling him close and diving into his posh fragrance of lavender.

Edward grunted stimulating my spine and raced his groping hands. He cupped my face etching his thumbs over the gorges beneath my eyes and tickled the sensitive filaments there. Without wasting another moment his candied lips parted sending flurries of torrid fervor down my throat and encased my mouth with his.

Finally, having been endowed with the fortitude I needed I coerced his buttock and lifted him to sit on the hood of the car. Edward huffed surprised and bit down harder on my lower flap. I slid between his legs and pressed my body to his. Resting his forehead down on mine and grinding his jumble of velvet hazelnut across me Edward chuckled into my mouth.

"That's my gesture, Little Devil."

"Why yours alone, Tiger?"

Edward tried shifting off the hood but I shoved my gut into his crotch keeping him afloat. "My year has expired but I'm still stronger than you."

"I've noticed," he grunted again, still trying to hop down. Acknowledging Edward's masculinity revolved around a greater platform and this action perhaps making him feel silly I ebbed away. Promptly he incurved my bum securely and hoisted me to his level.

"Much better, I prefer you docile," he purred.

"I prefer your dominance but also imagine you beneath me." Edward's lashes fluttered, taken aback, but radiance flooded his face when his pillows stretched into a smile.

"I never wish to be parted from you again from this day forth! Your tenure in Malta was too long and though our trysts were frequent I mourned whenever you left."

"I guess it's a good thing we're getting married in two days."

The bow shot its doting arrow contorting my lips to its whim, and Edward's sturdy arms wringed around me as he devoured my emaciated tongue cramming it with its fancied flesh. As always, creation faded, and we entered an ethereal dimension entirely of our own. I placed my hand over his breast capable to grasp and appreciate how tender it was in part to my new vigor.

I stalked his slim waist denting his naked back and rubbed the pits of his dimples of Venus. Rivers of electric currents ignited a fever and urge to inhale the lifeblood of his soul and take it into me. Frustratingly slowly his long fingers scratched up my bum and jammed the skin atop my spine. I gently dislodged us when the vertex of his talons snuck below my jeans and underpants whisking athwart the meridian of my divide.

"Alright Tiger, you'll have me soon enough," I pecked his ear. Edward had cascaded into the den of my throat picking at my skin with his teeth before applying his sugary nectar. To think, I would soon have this beautiful man too.

I scrubbed his neck and took my usual wads of his thick mane. "It'll be your fault if we miss our flight."

"What flight?"

"What do you mean 'what flight'?"

Setting the heels of my feet back onto the pavement I perceived an impish gleam like a falling star passing over the sunflowers.

"Do you honestly think we would rendezvous in my former home without me yearning to stroll through it with you?"

I loved what I was hearing but I couldn't miss my own wedding, then again, it _would_ happen to me. "I would love an excursion Edward but we can't postpone the wedding."

"Why would we postpone?"

"Hold on, what are you trying to say?"

"You gifted Alice and Esme full authority only hankering our matrimony to be a small affair. But it seems you are gleefully oblivious to the overt verity that it is also my affair. Given the blinding euphoria on your features I surmise you realize what is happening."

"Really?" I jumped and coiled my legs and arms around him. "We're getting married here? In London? Your home?"

He patted my thighs, "I'd refuse any other stage other than perhaps Venice."

I hugged him tight, and no words could describe the excitement rummaging and invoking chaos inside me. Everything was falling into place perfectly. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Happy isn't even what I'd use to define all of this. Where are we getting married?"

Edward unraveled my tentacles freeing himself and opened the car door for me, "That's a surprise I would merrily oblige to pop."

I took up my side bag and got in the car. Edward stored all my belongings in the trunk and joined me hastily, and we took off. Speaking of surprises…

"I don't know what Alice and Esme or maybe you planned as far as wedding rings, so I'll just drop it on you." From my bag I withdrew a small dark blue box of satin. "A wedding gift from Avicus and Dexio. No, no, both hands on the wheel, I'll get it."

I opened the box unveiling to him the treasures that would bind us together forever. As always, Edward ignored the road and peered down at a pair of silver trinkets. Dexio designed Edward's ring and it was a bit larger than mine but embellished by the thinnest strands of gold hewn throughout its art. Avicus matched the profile of Edward's ring only he furnished it with emeralds, and it was plainly smaller.

We stopped at a red light and Edward took the opportunity to take both into hand. He swiveled them studying their geometry and I saw the earnest grin he was trying to conceal.

"Check out their inscription," I instructed him. He did as he was told and read what had been delicately incised in the fine metal.

"Forever in a day."

I raised my hand bobbing my ring finger, inviting him, luring him, impatiently watching the seconds decay between his open-mouthed smile and notion to slip the ring impregnated with the green gem onto my finger. I clinched his wrist and brought it to my lap stealing his ring while I was at it. I rotated it around his appendage impressed by how easily it fit. I kissed his knuckles and finally the mezzo range of his hand.

"Forever," Edward leaned in and planted another kiss on my lips.

"Now I am indebted to the Songbirds of Kemmuna."

"Wrong, those two owe you."

"Why?"

"The ring you wear belonged to Ulixes one of my ancestors who lived on Malta five-hundred years ago. The one I got pledged love to the husband of my ancestor Rebekah. These rings were symbols of courtship and piety that united my forebear. It is tradition in my family that wedding rings are passed along the generations. Avicus and Dexio enhanced these two making them unique hence us never giving them up in the future."

"That's a lovely tradition." Edward's approval was relieving. Maybe this could steer Avicus and him in the right direction. Their interaction was still frosty. No knife, swords, dagger or any other honed object in existence could diffuse the tension between those two.

On a moderate scale I brought Avicus along to Palermo hoping those two would find some sort of common ground and to abridge a long tale – there were none. However, Dexio was another matter. I wasn't ready for when Dexio politely asked if he could visit Edward. I didn't mind.

Edward said Dexio shared his love for music and truthfully admitted that he enjoyed the company of his new friend. Dexio was sincere and intellectual. I rolled my eyes at him but Edward said that it were these traits that attracted him to me back in Forks.

"I don't think I like you spending so much time with Dexio," I said and pouted.

Edward laughed, "He is an affable friend, Luca. But I find this jealousy terrific so perhaps I'll invite Dexio on Monday-,"

"Dexio is tutoring me on Monday."

"All day?"

"It's calculus…"

"That would take all day."

Someone honked their horn behind us and roared their engine. Edward looked over his shoulder clearly irritated. "Don't have a paddy, I'm going. I swear with each century passed these people grow more bonkers."

I let my mouth hang open, and grinned, "The hell was that?"

"Pardon me?"

"THAT," I laughed, "What's with the resurrected British accent and slang?"

Coyly Edward watched the road and shrugged his tense shoulders, "Being home and merely hearing the dialect dusts it off I suppose. Do you know loads of British slang?"

"I know you are a _nutter_ ," I laughed again. Edward scrunched up his angelic face and shook his head.

"C'mon, take the _mickey_ like a man."

"That is a bunch of tosh."

"Do it again, I like it!" I wriggled my fingers around his relaxing on top of the gear shift and aligned us. I gingerly scraped through the short but humble walnut jungle of thatches on his arm, inched closer and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Do you honestly?" I kissed the cusp of his shoulder.

"I don't really care what tongue you use as long as I get to taste it at the end of the day."

Edward looked away, embarrassed, but I knew he was smirking arrogantly.

"Your confidence certainly has provoked a novel increase. How is that?"

"Because you love me."

His soft swollen lips blessed my head with their rapture, "And you have the audacity to call me a _nutter_?"

"Oh hush, pop the surprise instead," I smuggled my hand beneath his pit and braced his arm.

"I'd rather you see it. Also, numerous other surprises await you."

I was so sedated by Edward's presence my eyelids shut and a city I always wanted to visit was abruptly of no consequence. I felt him turning the car, speeding up, slowing down, and often jabbing his nose through my hair introducing more sticky zest to my zenith. How I relished my immortal lover and agreed with his sentiment. Although my gratefulness to Lumen, Avicus, and Dexio was extreme I looked forward to exploring the world again and returning home to America.

I lost track of time. I noticed the noises of whatever bustling district of London we were in quieting and a perennial incense sweeping through me.

"Keep your eyes closed," Edward said swiftly when I erected my head.

"Can I trust you?" I kissed his smooth cheek.

"Always."

I heard the drumming beat of a heart as well as gates opening. Edward continued to drive but only crept. I didn't smell anything peculiar other than various sylvan varieties of blossoms, shrubs, and oaks. I heard woodland critters recognizing their nutty uninviting aroma and wings flapping keenly; hummingbirds?

The car stopped. Edward kissed my temple and left me isolated in the car. I pursued his stride and escaped the car after he opened the door gentlemanly and took my hand.

"May I?"

Edward stood behind me constricting me around the waist, "Now."

I beheld an immense august estate. There was a fountain built of brass, pearly stairs constructed like a 'T' leading to the main entrance, bleeding hearts that grew around its pillars, copious amphora's exploding with sweet roses, and the garden by which it was trapped by was lush with life. There were statues resembling Greek gods and goddesses, fields of daisies, tulips, lilies, and the Victorian inspiration was palpable.

"Welcome to my home."

I spun around in his arms, stumped, "What?"

"This is Masen Estate. During the Second World War there was disarray in Italy after the Axis Powers fell, and even more destruction in Britain. The Montagues fled Venice taking their sums with them and likely didn't care for British property possibly lost. I voyaged home and though arduous after four years excessive battling I reclaimed my house from Her Majesty's Government."

"What are you…? Are we…?"

"Yes, I thought it suitable for us to get married here."

Speechless and pressured by overpowering zeal I fell back into his arms. "I knew you would like that," he said. Luckily my groove of tears was deserted otherwise the collar of his shirt would have been ruined.

How ideal, and momentous for Edward and me to marry in the place where he grew up. I imagined Edward and Antonia, his parents and saints that ushered into life my future consort, would somehow be in attendance. But wait…

"Edward! Make sure you have your father's pocket watch with you, and I'll be sure to wear my timepiece for the wedding. It'll be like your parents are there to witness it. These relics were a symbol of their love, you told me yourself."

He glared down at me, "I hadn't even thought of such a prospect. What a brilliant idea! Thank you."

My lips were back at it, and I kneaded Edward's. I tiptoed on his shoes to negate the few inches in height separating us. Thinking of height made me remember the comical scene of me scolding him back in Palermo.

"Oh, woah, ow," he meagerly keeled over holding his gut after I flung my hand in it.

"Why didn't you tell me I grew an inch?"

He stood upright salvaging his poster petting his stomach, "I neglected your absurd bias of your height."

"It isn't _absurd_ Edward, I could have made it to six feet. Lumen and I could have surely waited a few more weeks."

"Hardly, besides, I like you at five feet and eleven inches. It isn't too low neither colossal. Unless, would you praise a massive stance?"

"Don't act like you don't recall me telling you that I like you being taller. But I could have still been taller than others and shorter than you."

"You are perfect just the way you are, Luca, and so," he took my arm and pretended to close his around me but instead spanked my bum.

I jumped, "Ow, what's your problem?"

Edward howled, "Vengeance, Little Devil. How did that feel?"

I didn't answer.

My clawing hand plummeted down over his buttock gripping it's enticing and solid bubble model. I dug into it urging Edward to me and felt the salient bump of his protrusion chafe me. The mania incited in his core seemingly exploded. He clenched my head and bit my upper lip, running his sodden tongue along it.

"Your incumbency has installed volumes regarding your self-confidence."

Edward nudged our noses together, swinging us from side to side, "Now that I have the durability it's my turn to do what I please with you, Tiger."

"I avow to grieving over that lost element, and yet I think you and I will proportion everything well enough."

Amongst roughly fifteen or so heartbeats I counted inside the Masen Estate I detected several rapid thuds on what must have been the marble floors of the house and drawing nearer. These I discerned with no pulse, no heartbeat, and the preternatural tempo by which they moved tattled on their condition.

The heavy Neoclassic crafted doors of beech and iron swung open.

A fairy from Arthurian legend with deluges of caramel crushing down around her heart-shaped face, rounded soft body, and motherly face manifested in front of us.

"Esme!"

"Luca!" Using human speed Esme hastened down to the base of the ivory stairs where I was already waiting. I wrapped my arms around her waist inhaling the delicious bouquet of vanilla. How I had missed her. Esme was such a good friend; loving, warm, and kind. I felt like sobbing. Embracing her made me feel I was back in Forks, the blueprint of it all.

Two hands banged down on my shoulders and rattled them. Turning over I saw his roof of beryl, affectionate contours, and radiant smile – Carlisle.

"It's good to see you again, son." Only momentarily I observed a glint in his eyes when he looked at me. I ignored it and threw my arms around him. Carlisle retaliated, and I was cheerful to see him again too. I felt Esme's hand ardently stroking the rear of my head when I let loose a single dry whimper.

"Right on time," his bearish voice guffawed, and leaped from the top of the stairs. Emmett alongside Rosalie landed in front of our reunion and he scooped me up in his gargantuan arms.

"My little brother has made his debut." I laughed once gravity took back over.

I glanced at dazzling Rosalie who curiously held a genial smile which looked… sincere?

"Hello Rosalie," I said timidly, and stiff.

"Hello and welcome back." She opened her mouth again but pondered, "You look good," she paid me homage?

"Good? Hello! Look at him, he's wearing Lagerfeld." I heard her melodious voice before seeing her petite stature, and raven flushed spikey head.

"Sadly, I had to be told you were coming Luca, and I didn't see it." I held her close and scented her verdant aroma of honeysuckles. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, I had missed Alice so much. Glimpsing up I saw Jasper's slender but lean silhouette and like Carlisle discovered an identical glint in his eyes as it dashed by.

"Hey Jasper," I stuck out my hand for him to shake. Cordially he took it but looked down at the meeting of our hands while I reviewed his face. Edward had told me stories of Jasper's time spent as a recruiter and mentor to newborns in the south, but I never really noticed the crescent-shaped scars covering his body.

"It's good seeing you again." When he took my hand, I felt him shudder.

Smiling amicably, I let go, and faced them all. Oh, how my human eyes deceived me. How murky and muddy they had been. The Cullen's definitions were celestial in comparison to the memories I harbored of them – especially my Edward. When I saw him that first night beneath the irradiant ray of the moon I was stunned. That was my Edward? So much more in depth and beneath the microscope. This man loved me? Luca Swan?

"I'm so glad my family is whole again," Esme rejoiced. I sighed and felt meek.

Edward left their circle and excitedly seized my hand.

"Everyone, I need to kidnap Luca. I would like to present him with his wedding gift."

"This isn't it?" I waved at the Cullen's.

A warm laugh spilled over his pillowy lips, "It was just one of your surprises. By the time this day wanes I'll have you in a good mess."

I flamed at him suspiciously, "Is that a good thing or…"

"A sublime thing, Little Devil."

Edward led me up the stairs and we entered his house. Geez, this place oozed of the 18th century, Edward had kept it classic. The ramparts of the foyer were covered by golden giltwood mirrors, welsh cottage tables adorned by ewers of daisies, and the patterns carved into the marmoreal floors looked Italian inspired. There were twin stairs leading up to the first floor of the house.

I marveled at the beautiful oil paintings with gothic French depictions. The hallways were furnished with Roman console tables beset with old books bound in leather, Imari vases with even more daisies, a chess table with figurines made of silver and onyx, and…

I made us stop. I looked at the portrait on the wall rimmed by halcyon ore. There sat a woman dressed in velvet embroidered by inestimable jewels, and laces of ochre tying the extravagant fabric around her breasts. Her skin was olive, mildly tanned, and her face perfectly oval with voluminous curls of walnut enriched by slashes of auburn. Her lips were swollen and glossy like blood. Her nose reminded me of the beak of an eagle but ever so daintily hooked. But her eyes captivated me. They were dark, blue, and old.

Next to her stood a small boy. He couldn't have been older than seven or eight. His cheeks were puffy and pudgy from the lingering baby fat. The untidy wool was like hers as well as the midnight blue eyes, the skin, and the lips. But the nose, his squared jaw, and callow grin weren't.

"Edward, is that you?"

He shadowed me and kissed my neck. "Yes, and my mother."

"She was beautiful. And look at you! A mini-Edward."

I reached inside my back pocket and retrieved my new cell phone Avicus bought me. He adjusted it so the touchscreen could sense my contact. I opened the camera and first took a picture of the entire self-portrait, and then zoomed in on Edward and took another.

"That'll be my new screensaver."

"Your esteemed idolization of me I like, very much so."

I followed him down the corridor bouncing and committing the mini-Edward to my eidetic memory. We halted by a set of double doors. My fiancée seemed eager and shone the masculine artistry of his bronze summary onto me.

"Ages ago this was my room. Over the course of this past year it has been my project or mission to alter it and turn it into something very dear to us."

I could smell his investment. I picked up the scent of sawdust, cinnabar, animal glue, tempera and oil paint, and the spicy aroma of honey.

"Close your eyes," and with his thumbs he lowered my lids and banished me into the private darkness behind them.

I listened to him opening the doors and felt his long temperate fingers as they pulled me into his mystery creation. The resonating sound my shoes made betrayed the material of the ground. Edward's hands curbed my shoulders, and he uttered into my ear.

"Prepared to see our new room?"

"Yes."

"Then open your eyes."

Instantly I covered my mouth to block the wail.

I stood in a large circular expanse. Venetian windows with panels of crystal cut glass and pearly ledges surged up high off the floors forming perfect domes. There were murals festooned on the walls of Alexander the Great and Hephaestion, Achilles and Patroclus, and Khnumhotep along Niankhkhnum. They were the source of the tempura – fresh and painted with egg yolk. The silvery lines spiraling uncontrollably between them looped around woodland sprites, assortments of stained flowers of all hues, horses, and butterflies. There were antique castle candelabras stocked with white candles made of beeswax.

Over by the corner was placed a grand piano, and an elevated rack upon which lay a violin. Behind them on the wall were two more tempura paintings; one of Beethoven, and the other of Vivaldi. Allegedly, they both seemed ripe to play a requiem.

"Edward, why?"

"I didn't want you to lose the memory of your little place. And so, I strove to recreate it. I captured its details when you granted me entry and wrought this duplicate sparing no expense. I am bereft of the ability to resurrect the dead, I hope the paintings will do. Either way, I hope you like it."

I tackled him. I washed and bedecked him with my lips until there wasn't some abandoned spot on his face I hadn't touched. Edward lifted me, cackling smugly. I gripped his neck, massaging it and invaded his pulpous hairline. "Thank you, Edward, thank you so much."

I affixed my mouth back to his. Never in my most desolate and intimate dreams did I imagine finding a man, someone, that would offer such care and dexterity to launch the reveries I kept into reality. Edward's love was so pure and forthright. He was dedicated, patriotic, and kind-hearted. And he was going to be all mine. I would do anything for him, whatever he wanted and needed.

"This isn't the terminus of your surprises you know."

"I don't know how it could get any better than this."

The Venetian doors opened, and the esoteric incense of jasmine percolated over me. The mahogany locks like seaweed hovered over and down her bosom, her bewitching frame captured within the sketch of an hourglass swung as she moved her hips, and her heart-shaped face was garnished by immaculate lineaments.

"Makenna!" I squealed. Last I saw her was for my birthday in Sicily almost a year ago.

I swooped her up burying my nose in her hair. I whirled us about, both of us laughing.

"I missed you, Luca!"

"Like I haven't missed you?"

I set her down and we exchanged kisses on our cheeks. I took the liberty of a moment, and stared at her with content. Makenna and I had texted all the time trading silly memes and photos. I thought of her as a big sister that had always protected me while I was human and when that role mitigated she could finally release herself from the shadows.

"You're early. Avicus and Dexio are only coming tomorrow."

"I needed to deliver your wedding gift."

"What did you get me, what did you get me?"

She laughed as I bounded on my feet but suddenly turned serious.

"Luca, I need you to remain calm. This might very well be the most prodigious gift you'll receive. I can't stress the need for a modest demeanor. We don't want any accidents."

Perplexed I raised my brow at her. Makenna held my arm and gripped my waist, condensing me in her cradle.

Out of all the heartbeats, pulses, and alluring mortal scents that dwindled inside the walls of Edward's home one initiated to close in on us. Outside I saw the peak of a terrace manufactured of a salmon imbued spectrum, and there were seven covert humans three of which were further back. I listened to the wobbly rhythm by which they stalked so unlike a vampire's elegant grace.

A faint mellow breeze heralded an intense accumulation of jasmine making my nose burn, and my mouth dry. This dose held no immortal sway like that of Avicus or Makenna. He introduced himself to the room though bashful.

"D-Dad?"

It was Charlie! Tears bordered his misty emerald vision. He dressed in a smart suit, his hair combed cleanly back, and his mustache was bushy as ever.

"Luc," he murmured, and the streams poured in salvos.

I understood what Makenna meant now. Hastily I encircled him barraging any amount of my preternatural strength and held my breath. Regular humans were easy to resist but Semper were another matter. I felt him twitch when his scorched skin swept the icy fields of my body. But he squeezed me hard anyway.

I thought I'd never see him again. Lumen told me Makenna had dumped my truck over the cliffs just past the Canadian outskirts to make it look like an accident. The police presumed that since I was missing I must have been driving it and that my body was adrift at sea, and that aquatic man-eaters did the rest.

Edward flew back to the U.S. since him vanishing alongside me would have been to leery for authorities to accept. He testified neither that he had no knowledge of my whereabouts and hadn't gotten a single call nor that he could muster a roster of reasons for me to go to Canada. The Cullen's attended my funeral back in Forks. I asked not to be told what my parents were like, I already knew.

I casually gazed at Makenna as I clung to my father unable to contain emotions of shock and solace.

I closed my eyes. Air passed through my ears and all the clamor muted, the commotion of birds flying through the clouds, insects crawling on the grounds outside, humans running and breathing heavily, and the Cullen's entry. I concentrated on Makenna in the silence and discharged my mental voice.

 _How Makenna?_

 _It was Lumen's decision. Charlie is part of the direct line of Semper. He never approached the two of you in passing out of respect for Isabella. But now with you presumably dead, there was no sense for this subterfuge. No sense in Charlie vegetating in Forks all alone. I visited him in January and revealed everything._

 _I told him about his family, immortality, the tumor, and that his son was very much alive. I showed him the picture you took with Avicus and Dexio on Christmas burnishing the tree with ornaments. I made sure he understood why you did what you did, and he does._

 _Also, no plausible consequence is incurred from Charlie departing Forks. I found him an apartment in Brooklyn and profession as a crime analyst. He wants to be close to you, Luca, as do I. Charles purchased a condo in Manhattan so once you return from your honeymoon we can all be together._

I giggled, my jubilance detonated.

 _I must thank Lumen next time I see him._

 _Do it at your wedding, Luca._

 _What?_ I managed the artifice that there was nothing happening between Makenna and me, but it wasn't necessary. Looking at Charlie's shiny expression was enough.

 _Did you really think he would miss your matrimony? As a matter-of-fact he wishes to conduct the ceremony._

 _But… what about the Ocean?_

 _Lumen is not the sole guardian of the Cosmic Ocean, Luca. The Deva are gathering – Vishnu, Sekhmet, and Marduk have come to Malta. They will protect it in his stead._

Was there anyone ever as fortunate as me on this planet? With exception of my poor mother everyone I loved would be in attendance to celebrate my big day.

"I missed you Luc," Charlie kissed my forehead.

"You too dad, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright, as long as your alive nothin' else matters. Makenna told me everythin'." Charlie looked passed me and at the Cullen's and I watched his humorous grimace. "You're my only boy, Luc. I want to be around ya for as long as I can to see the amazing things you'll do."

"But how? I'm moving to New York." I feigned ignorance.

"I'm coming to live in Brooklyn. Makenna got me an apartment and everything."

"Awesome!" I could finally express how thrilled I was that he was still going to be part of my life.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said politely, and offered Charlie his hand to shake.

"Edward," his resonance was stern as he shook it. "We'll have a talk later, won't we?"

Why couldn't transforming into a fly be part of what Lumen taught me? I'm sure Edward would tell me if I asked him. He didn't seem distressed by Charlie's invitation and graciously accepted. Until then I'd have to counsel the monsters of curiosity.

" _IDJOTA_!"

Our homecoming was interrupted by shrill hollering from the gardens. "Do those florets reflect daisies at all?"

I knew right away who the voice belonged to. "Makenna, is that…?"

She marched through the doors, her high heels clicking on the floor, and anyone would mistake her for my mother. Alexis carried a clipboard and was writing furiously.

"You finally made it, then again, we've only just gotten here ourselves."

Like with Charlie I held my breath when she embraced me, "We?"

"Yes, we," I heard her youthful voice. Nicole alongside her brother Marco unveiled themselves. Nicole was a duplicate of Alexis only younger, and her hair was layered, straight, and her bangs hung crooked like a hook. Nicole and I spent time together in Valletta. She helped a ton when I tried mastering self-control and had no quarrel over it. Like her mother she was proud and well-spoken but Avicus had imprinted his mischief on her.

Marco who I met during the summer studied at Oxford. He was a handsome concoction of both Avicus and Dexio; as tall as the first but lean like the latter. Marco inherited Avicus adamant nature but balanced that with Dexio's appetite for knowledge. And as the icing on the cake, he was destined to break hearts in the future – many.

"You guys made it too?"

My lungs went frigid when I hugged them.

"I didn't have very far to go," Marco said. "Hi Edward," bereaved of terror Marco confidently grasped Edward's hand – my family was used to it. Edward's reaction was receptive but startled.

"Now, down to business, how many vampires do I have?" Alexis examined her board and then the room. Judging from the hitch in Charlie's breath I guess he wasn't all that used to the truth yet.

"Oh, how wonderful, there will be leftovers."

"F-For what?" Alice asked.

"Well, there is still so much to do. Lovely's you have performed outstandingly however there are still a few issues to muster. Let's see…"

Quickly I looked at Alice and Esme and jerked my head. In the most hushed of murmur's I gave them pivotal advice when dealing with Alexis, "Just go with it."

"Luca, the rings," she asked.

"We're wearing them."

Esme, Alice, and Nicole surrounded Edward and me to convey their ooh's, and aah's.

"Well, take them off. We need them for the ceremony, love."

Without question I slipped the ring off my finger, "Edward, now," I said. Reluctantly he handed her his ring. Internally I laughed at was happening.

"Yes, Semper are always enthusiastic when affronted with new customs. I see the duo of you chose to have both a best man and matron of honor. Then for Edward that would be Carlisle and Alice, and for Luca it shall be Avicus and Esme."

The choice had been so tough. Makenna bowed out gracefully when I said I wanted both a Semper and a Cullen standing next to me at the altar. It came down to Alice and Esme, and my heart told me Esme. I loved Alice and her upbeat personality but there had always been something about Esme aside her motherliness and comradery I treasured.

"Doctor Cullen is it? The ring," Alexis placed it in his palm. "Lose it, and I _will_ find you. Avicus isn't here yet so for the time being, Esme?"

Esme smiled taking the ring although Carlisle looked a bit disturbed by Alexis' comment.

"I also know you have five more seats reserved for your extended family in Alaska. They should have a place to sit, Rosalie?"

Rosalie stood by Emmett and watched Alexis flustered. "There is a garden house in the back would you terribly mind dear to get another bench, dust it off, polish it, position it, and find a cushion preferably green?" She put emphasis on the 'n'.

Hesitantly and giving me the evil eye, she left out into the backyard.

"Nicole, honey?"

" _Omm_?" Nicole leaned in to her mother who never lost her smile.

"Watch her like a hawk," she mumbled. Hurriedly Nicole chased after Rosalie.

"Carlisle, was it?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled with arched brows.

"We require more daisies, do you mind going into town?"

"Not at all," Carlisle was off, fleeing.

"Alright, flowers check, now, Muscles," she announced looking to Emmett. He jittered and uncrossed his arms.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?"

"Put that triceps to use and fold some more napkins, there are humans participating in this event who must eat. I'd like a _Swan_ format, please," she winked at me. "Then, go get a podium, elliptical table, and four cathedrae." Her shimmering disposition made the goliath putty in her hands.

"Jasper," she sang pleasantly. He folded his arms behind his waist and nodded at her.

"Ma'am?"

"I need a red carpet to lay out in front of the altar."

"There is one in the basement Jazz," Edward said.

Jasper was gone too, all of them deployed by her. There is something you don't see every day, a human commanding a legion of vampires.

"Charlie, I love your savvy suit however for the wedding perhaps something more opulent? Marco, you know London better than anyone apart from Edward or Carlisle so please, take Charlie to a tailor."

"Sure, I'd love to. Uncle Charlie?"

"But I…"

"Dad? Just go."

Marco took Charlie by the shoulders and let him from the room. "We'll have all the time in the world to talk now dad. I'll see you later." How I was looking forward to sitting down with him and tell him everything I couldn't before.

"Y-Yeah, later."

"Alright, check, check, check, now, Esme and Alice?"

Alice veered away looking worried. "I could use your vision with all these men around."

Alice seemed absolved, and Esme consented ambitiously.

"Yes, my assistants." Their aspects lessened, and they peaked at each other.

"As for the grooms, frolic for now but tomorrow, Luca you go into one side of the house and Edward you into the other. There are some customs that we should respect."

She laughed and clapped her hands, "Esme? Alice?"

Alice walked by me muttering, "What was that?"

I looked down shyly as they made their exit but it took just seconds before I heard Alexis hollering again. "I TOLD YOU TO POLISH IT."

I cramped my hands into the pockets of my pants and met Edward's waiting eyes apologetically.

"Do you remember a long time ago when you told me your family was... strange?"

Makenna snickered.


	3. Chapter 2

Forever

The contention time deposited to see how fast it could race was grueling. The day spent with Edward strolling through London was interesting to say the least. Edward reverted to be the tiny boy in the portrait. Pulling me along by hand diligently and with a sudden spike of fervid fever he showed me just about anything that was to see in his London.

We walked along the banks of the Thames and Edward told me a story of how as a boy he was shoved into the water by another lad. The reason being was that Edward professed he didn't like chocolate treats and preferred pudding with raisins. I snorted, shaking my head, and he swore the story was true. "This you remember?"

"It was rude."

We saw Westminster Abbey, Big Ben, the Tower of London, Hyde Park, and the British Museum. I don't think there was anything Edward didn't know about Great Britain. I've never been so silent in his presence either. He chattered energetically genuinely bursting with glee to show me his old stompin' grounds. I just listened, smiled, and welcomed his efflux of enthusiasm.

However, whenever the distance from a monument was appropriate I'd put my finger over Cupid's bow to calm it and took my phone in hand. By exception of one photo Edward always stood behind me, his firm arms curled around my abdomen, he'd lean his cheek against my temple, and St Paul's Cathedral or Piccadilly Circus just to name a few were in the background. I wanted to chronicle our life and amass stockpiles of photo albums that in a hundred, thousand or even a million years we could laugh about.

For the sake of diversity when we visited Regent's Park I asked him to sit in the grass while I encircled his neck and took a snapshot with Winfield House behind us.

"We shall gather every monolith, shrine, and testament of the past this world has and bedeck our home with your images, Luca."

"The Great Pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu, the Great Wall of China, and Ayers Rock for example," I chirped, relishing the journey's that lay before us.

Edward and I didn't return to Masen Estate until after midnight, taking an exceptionally slow walk beneath the opaque horizon. Had I accurately predicted what would await such tardiness I might have chucked Edward over my shoulder and ran for it. From a proper stretch we discerned the rhythmic thumping of their hearts, serene, and sleeping soundlessly. Well, except for one.

"Where have you been?" Alexis put her hands on her hips and checked her watch. "It's almost half an hour past midnight!"

"We took a walk, Alexis."

"You can _walk_ down the aisle tomorrow," she smiled overtly. "I implore you young lovers I'm not your enemy. When dealing with special family events such as this I prefer them to flow effortlessly without any rocks being tossed. I only want the best for you two."

Alexis cupped both of our jowls, her emerald vista beckoning us to see reason.

"It is my fault entirely," Edward said. "Seeing Luca in my former home made me whisk him off to entertain every venue of the city."

"I agree, entirely your fault," a booming assonant voice crooned through the house. Avicus!

Elegantly he hopped down the stairs with Dexio in pursuit. He opened his long arms winking his brows attached to his boyish and handsome face.

"The best man has arrived!" Without question I dove into his arms and patted his back. "It's been far too long."

I laughed, "Two days, don't be so overdramatic," he groaned and hugged me closer and kissed my head.

We parted, well; I tore myself away to shower Dexio with my affection. How aberrant it seemed to witness them both away from humid Malta, and in London. Edward shook Dexio's hand and they shared a one-armed embrace. I am not jealous, not jealous, I chanted mentally. Edward thanked Dexio for the ring he designed for him and Avicus cleared his throat.

"What?" Edward's amiable expression melted away, and he was nonchalant.

"I was the artisan who produced Luca's ring."

"Yes, Luca's ring but not mine." I gripped Avicus' jaw. The intense intake of oxygen darting down my cousin's throat was never a sign of good fortune. Sympathetically I bore into his effulgent golden galaxies observing the gaunt green girdle surrounding the dark hole that was his pupil.

"Mela, the ring will be a kingly symbol and bind myself to Edward, thank you." I dug my lips into his billowy cheek, and Avicus strained against them.

Satisfied and pretentious he flashed Edward his wicked grin, "Was that so difficult?"

I needed a juncture. At what possible platform could these two opposites meet? They were like water and oil. What stratagem or gimmick was clever enough to dilute this toxic atmosphere and clean up? What did they have in common? They certainly resembled each other but Avicus was alabaster, my Edward bronze, his jumble umber, and my Edward's a burning chestnut.

"Are you troubled?" Edward asked, rubbing the crook of my neck.

"Are you anxious about your nuptials?" Avicus stroked the back of my head.

I looked from one to the other numerous times eventually peering in-between them and at Dexio flabbergasted that the enlightenment hadn't emerged sooner. I inhaled the strange concoction of their combined perfumes steadying myself.

"Edward," I placed my hand on his chest and he covered it with his, "Just because someone else shows me love doesn't mean my feelings for you deter. I asked you to marry me born from the desire to always be with you." Edward nodded, looking down.

"Avicus," I mimicked the action with my hand, "You don't have to like Edward but it hurts my heart that the two of you aren't getting along. Please, for me, make a genuine endeavor to respect and get along with him."

Avicus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't just about the marriage between Edward and I anymore, this is about uniting our families. The both of you are hurting the totality of it with your constant bickering."

"I know," Avicus said. "I settled with Dexio about reclaiming my manners but then I got a mental image of… tomorrow night and I guess old habits die hard."

"Tomorrow night?"

Edward's thumb sketched circles on my throat and Dexio mashed his lips trying to keep from grinning. "Oh…"

"Anyway," Avicus moved on. "I'm sorry, Edward." Unlike the last time back on Malta this apology was authentic. Avicus offered Edward his hand. Hopingly I saw Edward look at his hand and then suspend his to shake it. Neither of them smiled instead glowering at each other but maybe this could be a start.

"I am too. When Luca is the topic I grow protective, possibly too much."

Avicus' brow twitched, "Finally something I can subscribe to," and bedazzled the company with his wicked grin.

"There," I smacked my hands together and proceeded to fling my arms around their necks. "Was that so hard?" It was demur but a start nonetheless. Avicus leered down at me pouting his lips and simpered.

"No, but something else will be."

"Good night!" I pulled Edward along heading for the staircase while my cousins laughed. Wonderful, now he was off Edward's back and I was his new target. I almost made it to the first step but I had forgotten about Alexis.

"No, no, no," she separated our conjoined fingers. "Luca, you go with Avicus and find Esme. Edward, Alice is already waiting for you. Remember, no sneaking off for secret fondling. There will be plenty of time for that after the wedding.

I gazed up at Edward, the pollen of the sunflowers already washing over me. "This is goodbye for now," and he leaned in for one last kiss.

"No cold feet?" I asked.

"Never with you," I reached out to scratch his inflated cheek.

I headed for one of the stairs and he for the other while Alexis scrutinized us. Leisurely we ascended using the banisters for support and mirrored our gestures. Avicus trailed after me to their pinnacle, and when we reached the base I said my last unwed words to Edward.

"Meet you at the altar."

And with each hour thereafter I grew more and more nervous. I yearned to be an outstanding husband. Someone Edward could proudly parade around, rely on, and someone he could live with. While sightseeing we passed through Trafalgar Square and I playfully traced the surface of the water in the fountain while Edward exempt himself from my history lesson changing subjects.

"I hope you won't be cross but…"

"What did you do this time," I said sarcastically.

"I decided that you and I should be alone once we get to New York."

Ah, Edward was afraid I'd be offended by him deciding for the both of us. I would be but there was something about him doing that which I lavished with an erratic attitude. I couldn't deny that I deliberated whether to ask Edward if it would upset the Cullen's if we could live alone months ago. I didn't want it to be a spiteful intent but as newlyweds I craved for our relationship to continue shaping itself, and learning to live together was part of it.

"Once we are wed we need time to ourselves," he announced. "I aspire privacy with you and commence giving you everything I would have had you chosen to stay human omitted of your malady. I want you to have these experiences, Luca."

I clutched his wrist and passionately caressed him and tightened our hold.

"In the 1950's I acquired a luxurious penthouse in Manhattan when I couldn't take Rosalie and Emmett's excessive inclination to their bedroom anymore; at times reminiscent of beasts of burden. Don't misunderstand, I wish us a similar concupiscent exchange but more civil.

Anyway, Esme is in favor of the solution because the penthouse isn't far from their home. I also had all furniture and décor removed. I want you to purvey and allow whatever vision you bear to come alive. Don't worry about me. If you elected to turn it into a dungeon I wouldn't care less as long as you're with me, and happy."

I took out my wallet and examined Lumen's credit card with an impish grin.

"And this is where you might get cross," Edward groaned.

" _I_ am your husband. You are married to _me_. _I_ want to be your provider and take care of you so please accept it."

From his chest pocket Edward handed me an American Express. "I want you to use my money and no one else's. Buy anything, I don't care, I'll pay the bills."

I looked at the card and my name printed on it. I smiled at it and shrugged, "Okay."

Edward batted his lashes, "That simple? No castigating speech?"

"I'm done being bratty. There are people in my life who love me and want to show it. I'm done rejecting it. I look forward to using it."

His enthralling face broke into an ostentatious smile, milky teeth, dimples and all. Edward lifted me to sit on the mantel of the fountain, burrowed his way between my legs, and squeezed me harshly. I varnished his shimmering cashmere crest with my kisses; the tantalizing aroma of lavender infused in each single feathery strand stimulated me. I dented his face and stalked the delicate skin of his curved ears.

I breached his shirt gliding down along his serpentine-shaped spine and brushed his Herculean blades. I had always marveled at his bodily symmetry. Edward had a slender waist but above things thickened and broadened. He was no Emmett, thankfully, that would be just a bit too much but still defined and toned.

He shivered and momentarily his eyes were hazy.

"What sort of furniture do you like?" Gently Edward tugged on my collar dragging the shirt down and kissed my bald chest. I took a block of his hair impelling him to dig more vigorously.

"18th century, Victorian," I mumbled grazing my face over his head.

"You may take anything you fancy from the Estate. It already belongs to you."

I own a mansion… "There is only one item I want, and I would kill for it."

Edward looked up at me curiously, "Which one?" I saluted the tip of his straight nose.

"The portrait of your mother and you."

Edward's crooked grin popped up immediately and it was pleased. "Nothing else?"

"I want a fresh start and your input too. Chandeliers, commodes, Chippendales and I do mean the furniture, grandfather clocks, and I want to mix a bit of France and Italy into the fold. Do you think that's too much?"

"Chump change," he declared and attacked my neck.

"What's the most extravagant gift I could purchase with your credit card?"

I lightly huffed when I felt his hot tongue weakly whack my earlobe.

"I don't know, Stonehenge?" I laughed but Edward didn't.

Looking into the mirror and at my reflection was something I still needed getting used to. I had never been vain. But scanning my hourglass sculpted body equipped with finely forged limbs, gloomy mahogany hair now lightened by the chocolate brown waves previously hidden, and all that adorned in a glamorous midnight blue tuxedo I thought I looked…

"I look hot."

Esme giggled, standing above and behind me fiddling with my plunder of hair. I liked how it bowed to Esme's adjustments and rarely ever to mine back in Forks. Damn thing…

"Good enough to eat up," Avicus said. Avicus and Esme looked absolutely stunning in their achromic apparels – completely white. I was told everyone in attendance wore it. Alice had made it law that only Edward and I would wear color and the audience white; no color. But aside from the pants, dress shirt, and so that all matched in hue I did wear a bleached white tie.

"There," Esme tucked away the last rebel who had been fighting her. My full and thick hairline was great, and Esme twirled my hair up and over the side just the way Edward liked it.

Her gown was unique in that it had floral patterns and pearls strewn throughout like Alice's. The best men Avicus and Carlisle wore no jackets just spencer's with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. "You two look beautiful."

"I know," Avicus said fixing his tie in the mirror, "Comes naturally though." Esme laughed at him.

"But we aren't the main attraction for this evening Mr. Semper."

"Thank you, Esme."

"I hope this won't sound unconventional coming from me but I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the man you've become."

I enfolded her and held her close. Only Esme would be capable of performing a mother's candid duty and turn my insides into a mess. I still grieved for my real mother grieving over me so having Esme by my side at the altar would be alleviating.

The reception had already begun, and all the guests had arrived. I detected the dulcet harmonies of five vampires I didn't know. It must have been the Denali coven from Alaska. Edward told me they were the only vampires aside from the Semper the Cullen's had encountered who practiced this abstaining lifestyle.

Tanya, Kate and Irina were sisters by selection and were created by the same woman a millennium ago. They referred to her as 'mother' but never spoke of her or when she was executed by the Volturi. Lumen told me her name was Sasha back in Malta and the immortal child Vasilii she sired caused quite the riot in Slovakia.

Their family grew when Eleazar and Carmen joined them. Lumen wasn't thrilled about Eleazar's involvement with the wedding being a former member of the Volturi but looked the other way. Lumen knew that Aro was aware of my cousins and me but hadn't acted.

I could smell the disgusting steam of the food and my stomach contorted. How could Esme's perfume of vanilla be so rich whereas real vanilla detesting?

"Final touches," Avicus placed a small bundle of myrtle in the pocket of my jacket. Esme said that royals have it in their bouquets freshly plucked from the queen's own garden, and that it stood for marriage and love.

"Come in," I said before they knocked. Makenna entered and rocked her white gown. Her seaweed locks cascaded down over only one of her shoulders and were embellished by a single daisy. Alexis and Alice made the theme of the daisy heavy since it was my favorite flower.

"You remember Charles, Luca?" I hadn't seen him since the night with the werewolves.

Charles hair was a blinding light from the brightest beach in Barbados, his face rounded with wide almond like eyes, and his protracted thin smile made him very attractive. Like last we met his suite failed to conceal the brawny muscles of his spindly body.

"I'm glad we can officially meet, Luca."

I was surprised when he embraced me but I returned his gusto. Makenna's narrative revealed that like her Charles had been guarding me my entire life and by so doing developed fatherly zeal.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I stood back smiling at everyone. I glimpsed down Makenna's arm and at the slim braided wristband endowed with a single pearl. I had one too, around my right wrist.

Dexio bought them at my request back home in Malta. I took the four pearls we found on my holiday spent at the Blue Lagoon and glued one to each of the armbands then gave them to my cousins.

"No matter where we go or where we are I strive these curios to remind us that we aren't alone, and that there is one special place in the world we can forever come back to."

After I said it I thought it was tacky but the reactions of Avicus, Dexio, and Makenna countered that sentiment.

"It is almost time," Dexio darted in excitedly, "We have to take our places."

Makenna kissed my cheek, "Don't fall," she whispered.

Geez, thanks, that I hadn't thought of yet.

I seized breathing when I heard the familiar cadence of his footwork – royal, comely, and precise. I didn't have a chance to say hello before being busy getting ready so long.

Lumen made his entrance exuding his overwhelming presence. His drapes were unconditionally ivory complementing the preternatural quality of his mystic complexion while the crown of dark mahogany and golden vision cemented his intangible majesty. However, Lumen fashioned a lustrous tie as intense as the sparkle of a peridot.

"You look riveting."

Unassertively I looked down my suit.

"Avicus and Esme please be so kind and allot my son and I a moment."

Esme was stupefied. Her eyes bulged as she saw him, her mouth agape, lips quivering but nodded apprehensively. Avicus saw, and comically slid over to where she stood. He neatened his tie again and submitted his arched arm to Esme.

"Milady? I believe I am your humble entourage for this event?"

"Oh," her lids flittered bewildered. Tentatively she affirmed his proposal, took her wreath of myrtle and together the outlandish pair exited. At least Avicus drenched Esme with an animated mood. I understood his predicament though, it was impossible not to love Esme.

Lumen shut the door behind them and strode on gracefully to rest on a Rococo type sofa by the wall. My uncle patted the seat next to him and crossed his legs. I sat and felt his arm lining my shoulders. Tenderly my patriarch smiled at me, studying me, reading the journal of my soul, and using his omniscient perception distinguished all I was.

"You will be a fabulous husband Luca merely believe in what Edward and you have built." Lumen spoke very low, very quiet so no one could hear.

Hearing his voice utter those words I felt the dense prickly thorns that had me knotted retreat and capitulate to the encouragement Lumen yielded.

"It is monumental to have a beloved but it is even more of substance to be understood by them and you two paramours have already surpassed my greatest expectations. Nevermore will I repent dispensing my most darling precious One into the residence of such a refined, considerate, and benevolent Englishman inculcated with Venetian blood."

"Thank you!" I fell into him. What Lumen said was so charming and true. Edward and I loved each other but we also understood one another. We knew our limitations, could predict the other's responses, and recently inaugurated to finish the others sentence.

"Do you have your sermon planned?"

It was seldom that Lumen's easy smile faded, boosting his ambiguity. "No," he said frankly.

My nose itched, was that even still plausible? "What?"

"Have faith I will say what I must and it will be profound and enough."

I trusted him. I trusted Lumen just as much as Edward. Temporarily his eyes withdrew, the organic curtains toppling them until just a sheen of their acute glow remained.

 _The antecedent Volture has a benign essence binding him to his Spanish consort but his faculty to ascertain the skills minorities of immortals possess is troubling._

 _Edward said Eleazar is a generous spirit, and friendly._

 _Perchance and yes I agree but his gift will be barricaded by our mental defenses the umbrellas that are the sentinels to our true latent powers hidden below. The barricade I know he will sense and that nine-fold. Do not neglect Charlie, Alexis, Marco, and Nicole. They too are immune._

 _I'm not worried. I have confidence in Edward._

Suddenly music started playing. A bow ignited a merciful symphony as it drew over the perlon strings of a violin tuned in perfect fifths. A tranquil acoustic inflection that was spilled by rebounding piano keys imbued the song and parented a transcendent but familiar sonata. It was 'Tale As Old As Time', our song.

I towered over Lumen, my legs and lips jittery, and I whimpered.

Lumen's hand encompassed my face and his lips met mine directly. "It is only Edward. Imagine everyone else fading and joining the stars of a world you have trespassed into inhabited exclusively by your suitor and you."

I don't know how Lumen does it but I relaxed. I took labored breaths, swallowed the hoarded basin of saliva, and felt a charge of optimism.

"Let's get me married!"

We trekked through Edward's house steering for his gracious present. The notes the orchestra indulged in increased but no lyric, just melody. Avicus and Esme were waiting for us. Instantly I heard Alexis thanking the service and chef's but shooing them away. It was a private ceremony she said, only family and friends were obliged to participate.

"Be confident and you will not crumble." It was Lumen's last bit of advice before leaving through the French doors. I could hear their gasps as they took him in. I definitely wanted to ask Edward what their thoughts were on Lumen, and what Charlie and he discussed. They went into town so I couldn't drop eaves.

The music switched to a formal degree ushering in a sense of direction.

"See you in a moment." Avicus with Esme around his arm moved along the red carpet that was laid out on the terrace.

I took my place by the threshold. I kept fidgeting. I knew my cue and it was seconds away, seconds away from seeing him, from marrying him, from making him mine forever.

The crescendo of the orchestra dimmed, and a B-flat chimed in my ears as the violin hoisted it. The time had come to be a man. I exhaled and stepped out onto the terrace following the rug.

Instantaneously the awe-inspiring glamor of the garden made my chest dense and a lump clogged my throat. Jardinières filled with daisies with plump sunny buds swayed gingerly to the southern winds of the Atlantic. I saw the fair canopy, it's masonry of stone and gilded by clear-cut minerals of glistening attributes. Garlands made of roses whose dahlia matched the carpet were hung from its ceiling bereft of their stems. I counted seven diadems per rope subtly knitted together.

Cherry blossoms besieged the canopy and coordinated to beautify the vignette by succumbing to the draft; the pink petals were a botanic avalanche and rained down ever so gently. I pursued the circular path put in place and scurried by the last corner when I froze.

He passed an identical corner and we met. My mouth was ajar, my mind astonished, and the weight on my chest purged.

Edward was dressed in an abyssal shade of maroon. Every article enveloping his seductive body was painted in it other than his cinnamon brown oxford shoes of leather, and the chalky tie strung around his neck. The pouch of the vest he wore beneath the suite was appointed a shiny silver chain. It dangled down the coat where it disappeared but I caught it's destination in his pant pocket – his father's watch. Antonia Masen's miniature rendition sheathed my left wrist.

His hair was combed yet still unruly, plentiful and swirly. I walked towards him and he came closer. There was a vibrant sparkle in his eyes as they danced over me. I saw restraint on his face that kept some outpour at bay. Like me he seemed jarred.

We met, and I peeked up into his eyes. "Y-You look beautiful," Edward whispered. His voice broke, and he bit his lip.

I couldn't speak. I had to keep my mouth shut otherwise the whole of England would hear my elated howl. Assisted by twisted contours and a sad smile I tried to tell him what I could not spawn in words. Edward's own smile brightened, and he showed me the successive rows of his impeccable teeth.

Edward turned to his side facing the canopy. He squinted deviously and donated to me his arced arm. "Shall we give each other away then?"

I veered around his elbow, rushed down his arm over his hand and burrowed my fingers into the trenches between his. Gradually we marched down the aisle. Beyond the Cullen's in the first row sat a grand piano conducted by Rosalie, and next to her stood Marco playing a mild canticle on his fiddle. Makenna held on to both Charlie and Charles. They along Dexio, my human family and Lumen who waited on a low podium smiled at me.

Now in full view, the canopy was raised by Greek pillars. I looked up at the rose's pendent overhead. Their leaves descended, hailing from the trees around us. Avicus and Esme stood by my side, and Carlisle and Alice by Edward's when we reached the apogee.

The three ravishing women must be the Denali's. I only feebly eyed them. The one with curly strawberry blonde hair must be Tanya, and the one who once tried to entice my Edward. Next to her stood a tall but balletic woman with long and pale blonde hair as straight as corn silk – Kate. The last had unbent, chin-length, metallic hair as vertical as a pole, and this must have been Irina. They were joined by two olive cast vampires though my Edward had a lighter tan. Eleazar had collar length black hair, and his mate Carmen winding dark brown locks. They were just like Edward described.

"Please, sit," Lumen announced, and the music dwindled.

"The words prepared to conjugate these souls do not reside within the unpredictable future but are rather echoes from distant pasts. Avicus and Carlisle be so kind and withdraw the rings you have sworn to guard."

Avicus and Carlisle held them out to Lumen.

"Five-hundred years ago I knew a young man whose name was Ulixes and like plethora of other he was one of my sons. Ulixes was adamant and wise as a newborn babe **.** He was artistically inclined and suffered through existence by means of a composer's point of view crafting ballads he absorbed from his spiritual journeys.

Ulixes was physically adept, cunning, kind, and tenacious. However, much of what he did was lackluster of the rage that drives and arouses artists which left much of his struggles hollow husks. That is until he met Ali whom he vowed servitude.

Ali was a young peasant girl but oh was she cultivated by the word of the realm. Philosophy, poetry, and sonnets filtered through her mind and a mighty intention of tolerance in her heart. Her ability to accept any being and love them categorically was second to none. Ulixes saw the innocence of this young maiden and was smitten by her compassionate character thus relenting into courting her.

It was a miracle. Finally, Ulixes received the magic art can unleash upon the minds of mere mortals. His hollow husks became full and they were no longer struggles but accomplishments."

Avicus never told me the story behind the rings. Ulixes sounded a lot like my Edward.

Lumen took the ring from Avicus and held up Edward's hand. "Luca, on your honor, henceforth do you pledge loyalty to Edward Antonio Masen Cullen? Do you pledge your friendship, allegiance, and love solitarily to this one man? Do you pledge that no other may ever ensnare you away from him? Do you do so for as long as you shall live?"

I sighed, blithely, staring into his waiting eyes. "Forever," Edward's lashes flickered like he was relieved, and he respired peacefully. I took Ulixes' ring and established it where it would sit eternally, around Edward's ring finger.

Lumen took my ring from Carlisle and the poignancy of his glance as he beheld it was a hybrid of ardor and sorrow.

"This symbol of devotion belonged to my daughter Rebekah. She was an indecisive wee girl who treaded the world timidly and ambivalently. Rebekah's love of authors kept her shut behind doors that thwarted an eon too aggressive for her frail spirit and so explored the vast expanse of our lands through the observations of others. Always lonely, distressed, and wondering what the future would usher in upon her.

But these traits were challenged by her chivalry and pristine individuality. She had an uncanny dexterity to emerge and defend those who needed it most and deferred care even if her own heart would be broken in the process.

Then one day Dante came. Dante was an able young merchant from Augsburg who at his young age had seen much of what civilization promoted and agreeably contributed his adventures to Rebekah. Dante was robust, educated, and well adapted in the tongues of man. As he bewitched Rebekah, she projected her spell on him.

Dante never left Malta. The synthesis of these two companions was displayed in the product of their progenies Iccarus and Isabella."

Grandma Swan? Rebekah was her mother? But that also meant Rebekah was Makenna's sister. They never even told me.

Lumen lifted my hand, "Edward, on your honor, henceforth do you pledge loyalty to Luca Joseph Swan Semper and for my own mental wellbeing protect him? Do you pledge your friendship, allegiance, and love solitarily to this one man? Do you pledge that no other may ever ensnare you away from him and if so you are aware that it is I you will then answer to? Do you do so for as long as you shall live?"

Edward didn't hesitate, "Forever."

He slid the ring on my finger, and now I officially belonged to him.

Lumen took our hands and our palms and finger met, his inches longer than mine, intertwined them, and lastly, he looped his around them.

"Is there anything you wish to confide to each other?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and it was the same for Edward. I already told him everything about me except my family's secrets. He licked his lips, his eyes darting all over my face, and his brows crinkled.

"I… I always knew I'd find you, even in my darkest hour."

"You're wrong," I murmured, my voice strained.

"I came to you, I found you. But thank you for waiting so long."

He beamed at me. The fire lit in my nucleus turned to liquid and coursed through me. Suddenly I wanted the wedding to be over, I wanted to be in bed with him, and I wanted him on top of me. My love for him escalated and spread like a virus through my system affecting every cell to bow down to him. I didn't just want Edward anymore. I wanted _him._ I longed for his body.

"There is great subtext annexed to your words we cannot understand however that is the odyssey you have chosen. Two unique souls that have entrusted a piece of themselves to the other have now come together entirely and without further interruption I declare you consorts who will forever travel along the enduring road of immortality. Please, grant us a demonstration of your bond."

The music cosseted us, and Edward gridlocked my head in his warm smooth hands. It was our first kiss as a married couple. I can't remember whether or not I heard them clapping or the verve on their faces. They vanished, and Edward I were transported into another plane of existence.

I felt the powerful twist of his pillowy lips, and their nectar had never been sweeter. The soft skin his nose was coated in caused an upsurge of electric euphoria to catapult itself as it delved into me. The shockwaves sprinted at a supersonic pace and flew like fireflies down to my flaring core. It crawled and dripped and with each increment and sticky push of his lips my ecstasy and need for him exaggerated.

The pedals of the cherry blossoms bathed us as they fell. I felt both his arms engulf my neck, something he had never done, and so I coiled my arms around his waist. It was Elysium all over again but this time I would get to stay no longer barred by a weak human vessel.

Our ravenous flaps wrote their epilogue and when I opened my eyes I was still in Elysium but we weren't alone.

Esme leaped out in front of us and took us in her arms. Next Avicus hugged me and Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder and embraced him. Mine was a peculiar mixture between warm and super-hot embraces. My cousins were sweltering but my human family scorching.

"I'm happy for ya Luc," Charlie said. "I know Edward will be a good husband."

"Thank you!" Now I really needed to ask Edward what they had reviewed.

Edward called me over; our families had been divided on either side of the aisle. I joined him and he placed his arm over my shoulders while seemingly ornery. I surveyed the Denali sisters in front of me, all three smiling cordially.

"Tanya, everyone, this is my husband, my Luca." Of course, that had been his master plan. He wanted to breathe it into the stratosphere.

"Welcome to the family, Luca." Tanya's voice reminded me of the legends of sirens that sang to lure fishermen to their death, a literal Lorelei.

"It's good to finally meet you. Edward's told us so much about you," Kate said with an equally alluring serenade.

"Oh, really? Well then maybe this is a good opportunity to defend myself."

We laughed and Irina shook her head, "Only good things, _Little Devil_."

"Really, Edward?"

Edward snickered heartedly, "I couldn't help myself."

"Luca, these are Eleazar and Carmen," Tanya signaled them to come closer.

Carmen kissed both of my cheeks, " _Hola pequeño_ ," she greeted me in Spanish. Carmen has the same incandescent lambency as Esme. I liked her right away.

I shook Eleazar's hand, "Hello."

" _Bienvendio_ , I am merry for you both."

I felt a bit tense in his presence but luckily Alexis of all people rescued me. They rolled out a chocolate torte covered with strawberries and edible flowers meant for my family but Edward and I needed to keep with tradition and cut the first slice.

When we had it on the plate Edward grabbed a fork, portioned, and held it out for me to eat.

"I'm not eating that."

"You made me chew and ingest a scrap of Pizza. You _are_ eating this medley of dissonant flavors."

All the guests had a good laugh when I couldn't do it, my face scrunched up, and I spat it all out into a napkin. "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't, and good God it's gross." The cakes were dirt, the strawberry slimy ooze, and the fudge not only tasted but also had the consistency of snot.

Humans took over for Rosalie and Marco on their instruments so they could join the festivities. My family feasted on beef wellingtons and mashed potatoes. Charlie stuffed himself with beef, and I shook my head, "Always the carnivore."

I was glad that my new dynamic foot could stomp on the dancing. It was one of the few things I could monopolize. I apologize to Edward, our families, and to all of creation but I am not stumbling in front of my guests even when they were so few.

Everyone mingled. Marco chatted with Jasper who was shaky but overtly pleased to recount the tales of the wars in the south for him. Marco like his mother was a true scholar of history. Avicus spoke with Kate, and was being highly flirtatious.

I was so wired for Dexio. Finally, after so many centuries he could dialogue with Carlisle. Carlisle was lit with delight that Dexio was so interested in him and all he had to say. Esme was enchanted by him too.

I stood by Edward. We held each other, groping our backs and watched our families becoming one. Lumen and Makenna joined our circle.

"I am glad you found one another."

"Yes, and thank you for covertly threatening my husband," Edward's face was illuminated when I said the 'H' word.

"It was a jest. Welcome to the family, son." I was disconcerted when I perceived my patriarch swathe my Edward in his iron grip. Edward looked at me, just as dumbfound. I alerted him with my eyes to return the gesture, and he did.

"Thank you, Lumen." My uncle smiled easily as always.

"I like you."

Makenna took my arm and propped herself up against me. "Oh, weddings, they unite us all."

Someone walked behind Edward, trivially shoving him, "Excuse me," Avicus said.

" _Hara_ , you did that on purpose."

He bit down on his tongue but wafted the peace sign for Edward to see.

Lumen pulled out a puce envelope from his coat and handed it to me. "It has all been prepared."

Giddy with joy I skipped on my feet full of zip. I advertised it to Edward and tried being provocative by sagging its edge down over his chest. He had been very frustrated though.

"Where are we going?"

"You wait and see but you may go ahead and give your appreciation to Lumen now. You know I had to beg for you."

"Beg?"

"There was no need for begging I just wanted to watch Luca do it." I frowned at him.

"Please? I want to know where we are headed."

"You'll find out at the airport, sorta…"

We made the rounds and met with Alexis' husband Mikal. He was a dark and handsome man, had a stubble, and piercing blue eyes. Mikal was broader than Edward (too broad for me) and aged very well. I introduced my Edward to him. Mikal knew that vampires existed, he had to, otherwise the anomalous phenomena beleaguering us would have been too great.

"We're coming to New York in August to visit you," Alexis said, and didn't ask. "Can you accommodate or do I have to call the Plaza?"

"Plenty of room," Edward answered. "Luca and I will study our itinerary and let you know whether or not August will work for us."

Alexis' eyes bulged surprised. I smirked at him with pride and reverence for my new husband.

Her demeanor shifted and Alexis was ostensibly impressed, "Very good, let me know."

Eventually midnight struck, and it was time to leave the ball.

"May I have your attention?" I constrained Edward's hand

"Thank you all for coming to our small event. Thank you for the gifts you've bestowed us some of which we unfortunately haven't had the time to unwrap but will once we're comfortable in our home. But for now, Edward and I have to say goodbye. There's a plane to catch, and I don't intend on missing it."

Everyone was empathetic. Edward and I parted to get a change of clothes. When I met him in the foyer I thought he looked so suave in his buttermilk flushed dress shorts, black belt, and cardinal polo. His long legs were so mesmeric especially exposed. I trotted out in front of him and put a pair of obsidian sunglasses over his nose.

"Why would I need sunglasses?"

I backed up and got my phone out, "Pose for me hot stuff."

He gratified me with his dazzling grin, crossed his arms over his chest, straightened one leg and lightly hooked the other. "Look how cute you are!"

He growled. I retrieved the sunglasses after I got my shot. They camouflaged what I cherished most about him anyway.

We opened the doors where everyone stood by the banisters of the stairs and clapped thunderously. Balloons were freed to float up to the sky, and Dexio was loading up luggage in the rear compartment of the car. I passed Charlie and clenched his shoulder. "New York!"

"New York," he said back.

Edward waved to everyone inside the car whereas I just held up my hand as always.

I snuggled into the den of Edward's neck as he drove and constricted his naked knee and twiddled with his small silken hairs. We were received at Heathrow and our baggage was taken for us. I tore open the envelope and got the tickets out, and felt his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder looking over me.

"We're flying to the Canary Islands?"

"Yes, but it's not our final destination."

We boarded the private jet Lumen prepared and watched the plane take off. It would take four hours to get to Tenerife which left plenty of time. Edward's lips were engrossed with getting me intoxicated. After our takeoff he guided me to the sofa and I've been pressed beneath him ever since.

"Edward," I chortled. He had been avidly at it for an hour. "You can't wait three more hours?"

"This is only the preamble."

"Preamble or not I'd like to sit."

"Alright," Edward flipped us over and lay on his back while I straddled him. "You're sitting."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and the nimbuses passing us. I felt his sodden smooches on my newly developed, yes, miniscule but dignified triceps. "Don't ignore me," he said. "I need attention."

"Let's play a game," I suggested.

"Spin the bottle?"

"You know Avicus and you have far more in common than you know."

"Except for this," he said with the strike of a flinty mindset. "Your humorous feedback from my contradictory and sexual similes has been whimsical but now I must be sincere."

He sat up and swaddled my midriff. "I have awaited your coming for nearly three centuries. I would bear you no grudge should you determine the time was inappropriate. No concerning yourself with customs or pleasing me. I would never force myself on you. I couldn't, not with those puerile cheeks. I can wait many more months or even years, there truly is no rush, Little Devil."

I should have just talked to Edward about it instead of Lumen. He made me feel so much better. I kissed his sweet swollen lips. "How about a movie?"

We went inside the small cinema room with a gargantuan flat screen and shelves filled with DVD's. Edward followed me like a puppy wagging its tail. We ended up watching a musical rendition of Beauty & the Beast and sang along to our song. My heart felt like a dissolving tablet in water when Beauty recognized her prince through his eyes alone.

I looked into Edward's eyes and parodied her ogle of Beast on him.

"Are you saying I'm a beast?"

"Hmm…"

He made me regret it, "I suppose we'll have to wait until later and be amazed then."

I grumbled to myself, "Can't say or do anything anymore…"

The abrupt Spanish currents were tropical and torrid in comparison to London's moister temperature. The driver who greeted us was hospitable and friendly taking our two huge luggage cases and opening the back door of a car for us. He knew where he was going.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost but first we have to reach Bajamar."

Edward's confusion thrived, and I reveled in it. At the pier and after Alejandro stocked the speedboat with our belongings I asked him to wait a moment. I rummaged inside Edward's pockets and got his wad of cash out. I took a fifty Euro bill and handed it to our propitious chauffeur who was overjoyed by his gratuity.

"I don't mind if you donate to charities back home but please keep some for us?"

"YES!" Edward was frightened. "Forget the castle. That's an ingenious idea. Thank you, and let's go already." I kissed his cheek.

I jumped inside the boat and landed on the starboard side. "Come on then, Tiger."

"You know how to drive a boat?"

"Yep, I'm the skipper. Maltese remember? Avicus is a great teacher."

Edward plunked himself down by the port and his hand landed on top of my leg. The boat rumbled to life and we were off.

Not much longer now… By now Edward must have some idea of where we were going. It wasn't a lie when I said I begged Lumen. There was something very special about our pending abode and I wanted Edward to see it. Of course, Lumen knew what I was up to but surrendered when I refused to.

I saw its silhouette on the horizon. The starlight and moon helped, and the night sky was free of clouds. I felt like we were approaching the lost continent of Atlantis. The island was desolate, and my Edward and I would be its only denizens for a month.

"What is that?" His body sloped forward for a better look.

"Isle Emerald – Lumen acquired it centuries ago and transformed it into a retreat for our family. It has everything you can think of a nice house, lagoon, jungle, exotic animals, and best of all? Complete isolation!"

We docked, and I secured the boat by the small pier. Edward took our luggage, and I led us up the path and steps to the house. It was smaller than the palazzo but perhaps as big as the Cullen's house back in Forks with a consonant style. There were torches flaming all around us inviting us in. I typed in the eleven-digit numerical password to unlock the front door.

"You're not going to carry me over the threshold, are you?"

"If you were a woman, yes."

I glared at him, my core already irritated by the flurries of ember's he incited.

It was a typical summer house by the beach. Something I'd seen before in magazines of real estate lining the shores of California. I smelled the disinfectant and fresh perfumes utilized to cleanse the place. I wanted to seek out its mysteries but opted to head for the master bedroom. We passed rooms filled with a pool table, foosball, slot machines, thousands of movies and books, a spa and finally on the opposite side of the house…

The room was peach colored with dressers, mirrors, bedside tables and of course a master bed. It was alike to the one in Avicus and Dexio's townhouse. The four obelisks related it to both the floor and the ceiling, the sheets were a laguna yellow, and bleached transparent veils flanked it.

I intruded the veil and ran my hand across the comforter, my cores pyrexia spiraling, hurling its thermometer. He endeared my back with his carnal touch. "Remember, no rush."

I kept my convivial smile while I removed Antonia's watch and opened the doors of the room and the gloriousness of the ocean was in front of us. The patio was marble and there were two pedestals with statues of lions. They were attached to railings of a staircase; a convoy leading into the depth of the sea.

The starry heavens were luminous, and it was quite save the pure sound emanating from Mother Nature's garden. Edward stood in the doorway and angling on the frame, smiling exaltingly.

I held my breath and my chest felt cool. I unbuttoned my shirt and it fell to the ground. I kicked off my shoes and socks and unbuckled my belt. I rolled down the zipper, and there where my heart used to beat I felt an incredible cramp. The butterflies in my stomach were charred by the furious inferno.

I pulled down my pants, and my trousers. I heard his jolted exclamation and his sharp hiss. Diffidently I moved my clothes out of the way and kept my head down. I slumped down the steps. The ocean was warm. My toes squirmed when kernels of sand slipped between them. I waded until I was submerged to my belly button.

Edward made his advance. I heard fabric sliding across skin, cotton as gravity pulled it to the ground, thuds of sneakers dropping, the clink of a belt, and his exquisite footwork. He infiltrated Poseidon's kingdom and shuffled onward. Edward clinched the back of my neck gently. The brilliance of him beneath the refulgent radiation of the ancient satellite above emboldened the Muses to instill me with motivation to write verses about him.

"I love you, Edward."

I faced him and caught his fingers in my hands. I kissed his knuckles and with a dogma of conviction in my soul I towed Edward deeper into the water.


	4. Chapter 3

Consummation

If my heart hadn't been silenced by The Light it would be causing uproar. My core perspired from the roasting waves his body emitted, and by assenting to the events that were about to transpire. I pulled him close ensnaring his waist circling his neck like I always did. His torrid fragrance washed over my face, and I stroked his smooth and flawless skin.

"Again, no rush, darling."

I touched his chiseled chest and dandled the fragile growth of his velvet panorama. My fingers rubbed his almond-shaped nipples that erected and were tickled by the meagre fluff that thrived there. I huffed when his hands curved my breasts and his thumbs delved deep into my own pink buttons, and raced laps.

"I want you, Edward."

His gratified smile was glorious but not as much as the brilliant gleam in his eyes. It was the first time I truly ever beheld it. It was lust, raw, and absolutely pristine. He leaned in, his scarlet lips ravenous to initiate our consummation, and impatient to devour me wholly. Edward shut his eyes, his lashes itched my face, and before he could lock up my lips I was struck by mischief.

I pushed, hard, and flung Edward into the depths of the ocean. "Whoa," was all I heard him gripe. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. As soon as he was consumed by the waters he emerged instantly and ran his hand through his sodden hair, and he was exasperated.

Innocently I folded my hands behind my back, "Oops," I said, and smashed my lips together.

"You Devil!" Edward advanced on me.

"Oh shit," I giggled and turned to flee but his powerful arms trapped me. "No, no, mercy!" It was fruitless to beg. Edward chucked us, making a splash and we dove. I wrapped my legs about one of his and planted a kiss on his neck to repent. We surfaced, the tropical gale of the North Atlantic lashed us, and I kissed his pillowy lips. "We're supposed to have fun, right?"

Warm droplets like sweat zigzagged down his face and over his cheeky grin. The suspense increased on both our faces, licking our lips, and we drew arduous breaths. I felt his shaft at the inception of my divide, swollen, and steadily readying itself. I rotated my body and cupped his cherubic cheeks. A rousing surge passed through both of us activating our testosterone when our virilities collided both recognizing the other and finally acquitted of the woe that had once segregated them.

Ardently I set sail and assaulted his lips. Our chests strained together, and he contracted my neck moving my head to bow to his every whim. Edward's other hand immersed and gripped my bum below. I constrained him gliding my fingers inside the trench of his broad back, groping my beloved heroic blades.

My head fell back, and he attacked my Adam's apple. The stickiness of his lips made my sensitive sheath dense and I felt my own arousal gradually answering to his allure. Edward sucked on my skin, delicately biting it, and traced his tongue up and over the frail bones of my ear.

Both my hands fit the breadth of his chest just beneath his pits. I took a descent, steaming from the felicity his tongue incited. I followed the perfect `V´ until I reached the sides of his svelte waist, and I gripped it. I sketched the attractive incisions on his stomach, his moderate yet noticeable six-pack, and scratched over the carven lines pursuing their path beneath the water.

Edward shivered when my fingers swept through his private satiny brush – gingerly I braided them with my thumbs and index fingers, picking at them. A hot reticent pant whirled through my ear. I softly sunk my teeth into his earlobe, nursing myself and triggering a frenzy by whipping his most vulnerable fleshy slice.

I continued to pick on his private brush. I ravaged his lobe and nipped on it. When the vertex of my tongue smacked his tragus, a candid moan resonated throughout the night. I was determined to break him, drive him crazy, and unleash Edward's wildness.

The rift between us was too scant to tame his booming erection. The Venom pumping through it severed its frontiers and it was charmed by my inviting lullaby. I felt it plop as it scented me becoming solid, and it hiked up my stomach. Covertly a hand left his brush and sensing where it was formed a tunnel before I subtly grappled its base.

Edward clutched the cusps of my shoulders and twitched. The liquid gold of his eyes was thick, oozing, and foggy. He swallowed, and his respiration hitched. He took a step back and I closed in on him immediately. I hadn't forgotten that it was his first time too. I had to convince him that I would never hurt him, like he would never hurt me.

I nudged our noses together, smiled, and pecked his lips. His clutch lessened instead zealously trying to grate through to my cartilage. Hypnotized he bent down and furrowed his lips into my mouth. Our exchange was slow and deliberate. Meanwhile I was distracted by my own salutation that lounged up against him.

I felt his intimidating girth, the powerful tendon on its back but I yearned for more. With a firm hold on its root I seized the peak with my other hand. Edward inhaled a sharp breath that eventually flooded my mouth, and I admired his endowment. Its length was remarkable, and it was tough as steel. But most of all; it was the nexus of the lavender. I hadn't looked down but persisted to kiss him. There was something about the mystery of its image that supercharged my furnace.

Leisurely I retracted his foreskin. My thumb brushed over the polished plump apple of his shaft. The gland felt viscous but sleek, and it was on fire. I dragged down the last bit of his sensual skin where it snapped and hemmed his ripe apple. Edward's libido activated, and he lurched out his tongue in my mouth.

He etched and clawed down my back clamping both the flaps of my bum and opened my divide. I sampled the syrup his tongue was coated in and felt tipsy. In my daze I launched and drifted down his shaft commencing to gently masturbate him. The clarion opera Edward's masculine voice produced gave me solace and encouragement.

I trembled as his fingers tipped the bottom of my divide and tested its boulevard. An unintended amorous grouse escaped my lungs when he flicked by my entrance. The fuel this spark poured into my core forced me to increase the speed of my hand. I cramped the base of his shaft. I focused on his apple and twirled my hand over it building Edward's crescendo.

His kiss became intense, needy. He grinded our foreheads together and swung my head from side to side. I abandoned his lips and grazed his chest with my stormy affection instead. I daintily gnawed his nipple and teased it with my ivories. Edward snatched a clog of my hair and caressed my back all the while playing his rapturous sonata. I covered it with my saliva and tasted it. Edward truly was a delicious meal.

His frame was abruptly pounded by tremors, he blessed my zenith with quivering lips, and his shaft throbbed within my palms. "Lu-Luca…" The melody of his ecstasy was enlivening. My momentum had Edward at the edge of the earth and he was weakly holding on to a thin rotting rope while I dangled the knife in front of him.

I froze. I relinquished his manhood and was vigilant not to make any sudden movements. Edward's eyes were shut, Cupid's bow bent into an 'o', and his breaths were labored. I kissed his neck as he recovered nearly having liberated his chastity.

"So close and yet so far away," I laughed.

Ruthlessly his lips contorted mine and he growled. Edward groped me tenderly all over; my breast, my bum, my abdomen, down my leg, and my face. He enveloped his arm around my waist, and the hand squeezing my leg incurved the pliable beef of my thigh. Edward lifted and held me close. He carried me up the steps and out of the water. Next to the door was an open wooden cabinet filled with milky bamboo bath towels.

He set me down, grinning, and walked away towards the cabinet. Inadvertently my eyes dropped, and I beheld his naked buttock. It was faultless, unblemished, and his flaps were divinely rounded with exception to their foundations which were faintly squared. The hinds of his thighs were hairless and like marble only bronze.

I looked back up when he spun and caught my gaze. Edward smiled playfully, "I saw yours and thought it only fair for you to see mine."

I snorted, shaking my head. Edward's smile lessened but didn't disappear. There was a gleam of excitement on his face overshadowed by a dole of hesitation. "Luca, may I look at you?"

"Oh," I was taken aback by his courteous gesture. "Yeah, of course, please."

As his eyes skimmed down my body I felt tense. His brows purled, and he concentrated. At the same time, I took an ounce of courage and allotted myself the same glory. I lauded his organ directly.

Its shade was meagerly darker than the rest of his body, and mildly angled up towards me. The apple was more like a bigger cherry stained by a sanguine color and its elastic membrane was pardoned by any ugly veins. His twin orbs underneath were sizeable and not at all dangly.

Every appendage of me vibrated and my core felt like going supernova when a single finger of Edward's tracked along my shaft. He started from its foot and as he hunted my length he bent it so when he passed over my gland it recoiled and made it spring.

"What is the Sistine Chapel? What is the Mona Lisa? They pale in comparison to your splendor."

Edward dried my face pinching my nose, and I snickered, he massaged my hair with the towel and after my torso was clear of water he got down on one knee. My larynx ceased when I saw my organ pendent just next to his head. I felt a peculiar stinging sensation when he moved between my legs and up towards my entrance. He used the same towel to clean himself off and when he finished he tossed it carelessly to the marmoreal ground.

Edward lifted me again the same manner as he had before, around the waist and under the thigh. He carried me back into the master bedroom and breached the narrow curtains. The sheets felt cool on my back as the pillow was feathery, and Edward lugged on the comforter. He lit a lamp that stood on the nightstand illuminating the darkness. I looked at him skeptically.

"Your skin looks even more handsome when embellished by a dimmed light."

Edward parted my legs with his and lay his pelvis amid them. I reached over his arms as his chest became my blanket and his petite silky diorama warmed my barren chest. Subsequently and anon of his dominance he leniently spread his legs parting mine further; the heels of my feet trailed over his thigh and I anchored just below his buttocks. I glazed over his spine and shoulders enjoying the glamour of his buff body.

"Your last chance to escape or I'll have myself a feast and what a gala it shall be."

Edward and I were where we had left it off in Valletta only now our body chemistry was equal. There were no more roadblocks, no prospect of him killing me, and there would be no headaches in the morning. I kissed the oval cap of his nose, and he smirked.

"Please, Edward, please make love to me."

My immortal's eyelids sank, content, and the vision of the nefariously glaring young man in biology came back to me. Look at where we were now and all we had accomplished. If my heart could still utter a whisper it would be screaming. The thumping would be viral, the coast of Spain might just hear it hell Lumen in Malta would.

Edward purred when he engaged my lips and progressed his hips for the first romantic hump. His shaft was aligned with mine and evidently longer and bulkier. I believe I was developing a serious fetish for his bodily hair… My toes drilled his brawny calves and abraded the little hairs that had grown there centuries ago. I relished his happy trail scraping up and down my stomach as his tempo became energetic.

His humping of me increased its memento but still gentle, always Edward. The anarchy he ignited on my shaft fanned out like razor-sharp talons fissuring and cracking my bone marrow imbuing me with his heat. I exhaled into his mouth and my hand fell over his buttock. I burrowed my fingers into it and discovered its pliancy as it hustled me and shoved.

Edward's private brush rummaging through mine and the burden of his athletic built scrubbing my shaft next to his caused a vortex to form in me. It felt like a thermometer and the temperature was rising. The red pole was jumping without the intention of stopping. I touched his hips and felt my prolonged legs coiled around him. He vanished into my neck again and I chomped down on my lower lip. It was indescribable – the mounting tautness, the mounting fever, and his masculinity cascading through his pores and onto me made me delirious.

My breathing hastened but I endured a glitch in my pattern. Until now I had avoided it, the embarrassing noises, and I couldn't wall a moan like 'gah'. Quickly I bit my lip again only breathing heavily through my nose. Edward had a hold of my hair but unexpectedly his thumb unlatched my mouth.

"Let me hear those lovely sounds."

As his pace quickened I huffed even more. What he did was extraordinary and soon I felt the swelling. Edward humped faster, harder, and his kiss was iron. My legs jerked, electrified, and my shaft sent revved-up impulses through my body as he took me on a quest to the Promised Land.

"Edw…!" I was barely holding on.

As if his molecules had been immobilized Edward seized. I shook, all over, he had taken me to Tartarus to suffer. I had been so close, right there, only a few more rubs.

Panting and groaning he kissed me. Edward traveled down over my chin planting his piety on my chest, and still plunged further. His sultry love zoomed over my stomach and startled me when his wet tongue dredged its way inside my navel. Instinctively I arched my back and took fistfuls of the sheets.

Edward grasped my breasts and pushed me back down on my back. Laboriously he stabbed me with his spade ravaging my tender slit. It drew attention away from my pulsing shaft and sent new emissaries of eagerness through my circulatory system draining it of oxygen. Impulsively I wrenched on his hair making him grunt. Abandoning his post Edward slithered below my navel until I felt his nose next to my shaft.

"You smell wonderful."

I was about to comment but was battered by a vivid moan that detonated in my lungs and ruptured my vocal cords. My body tried yanking itself apart as a forcible novel emotion stiffened every last cell in me.

Edward's hot mouth encompassed my virility and my jittering gland touched the back of his throat. He held down my thighs and kept my legs spread. His tongue explored and collected all facets of my shaft. It prodded, stimulated, and made tingles sprout all over me. Vehement fumes like fiery geysers erupted from the small apertures in my skin as he kneaded me with his inflamed lips.

It was too much. I felt the skyrocketing upsurge once more. As he ingested me I experienced a pre-release; minute spouts expelled from my gland and Edward's swift sweep that wiped it clean. I covered my face when he let go, and it slouched down over my belly. I was hectic, and I was squirming. Twice Edward had brought me there, and twice he let go before I achieved bliss. It was his vengeance for me doing it to him.

"Your taste is delectable," he purred.

Edward didn't allow me to salvage any more air. His arm came around my neck and I lay my head down on its crook. He turned me onto my side and placed my leg over his ribs. Lightly he endeared my face and kissed my contours.

His full hand was pinned to my chest. It veered down and momentarily I thought he would clinch my shaft again but didn't. Edward had another target in mind. His fingers only edged by navigating a unique heading. I felt them slip and slide down past my testicles where they parted my organic tapestries and tapped on my entrance. I whimpered in his mouth as he continued to dap on it and tested its flexibility. He looped around it like a pack of wolves revolving around their prey.

Edward tugged on it and tentatively exerted some force poking and tickling me. I smiled at him, trustingly, and retrieved Cupid's arrow myself. I rummaged through his hair while I kissed him. The force of his pokes became more frequent. I respired and relaxed. I fit snuggly into his arms and cuddled him.

Edward's finger bore considerately into me. I clenched and mildly whined. He discharged a salvo of kisses steeping my face in his honey. I steadied myself, inhaling and exhaling controllably. It was a spectacle I'd never participated in before. Just the thought of Edward…

"Are you comfortable?"

I gobbled down a pool of saliva, aimed, and my mouth found the bridge of his nose. He smiled lovingly and buried his finger entirely. The initial surprise of his entry waned, and excitement resumed its sovereign rule.

Edward glissaded up and down my entrance with his finger. Each push loosened it even more, opening me. After a little while I felt another poke, and a second finger widened me. I threw my arm around his neck and hid my face in the den of his throat. Both his fingers were ringed by my entrance and it accommodated their combined circumference.

I panted when his thumb jammed the fleck of skin beneath my testicles. I was hot again. Whenever he stabbed, his thumb would jab that voluptuous spot simultaneously. Edward moved faster, and faster. I was totally used to him, and it felt incredible. It was difficult to describe or recite the appropriate words that could project the reality of this fierce emotion.

At the pinnacle of his speed he suddenly slackened and for one conclusive time, he pushed as far as anatomy granted and he left me desolate and starving for more. Hungrily he urged my lips on and rolled on top of me. I burrowed beneath his arms and rammed my nails into his back. His femurs compelled my thighs and I exposed myself to him.

Edward's blazing flaps worked industriously and his almost sweaty like palms wringed all my appendages. I moaned when his large gland shot at my cullions and traced over them to my shaft.

Yes, slowly I invoked the wildness that resided in him. I could sense his dire condition. Edward wanted and needed me. The purgatory within invoked my inferno and these two titans were about to clash. No more fire and ice. Edward and I were both flaring torches.

In his eyes I saw a dark shroud. The longing had been drawn too thin. The gloominess I perceived was an aphrodisiac and a monsoon was approaching – one ready to rain down his passions on me and show me where heaven began, and where angels tread.

He lifted himself off me and looked down between us. I followed his gesture. My legs were spread and wrapped around the back of his thighs while mine beat against his ribs. I watched his brimming manhood and I was suddenly anxious again. Would he fit? Was it going to hurt? Edward jolted me back with a soft kiss.

I took his head into my hands, stroking his cheeks, and adored his reassuring face. He didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

After one last consoling glimpse Edward gazed back between us. My lips rattled, and the angst returned but with it a mote of bravery to balance it.

"Look at me…" His eyes popped up in a flash.

Our conjoined fronts wavered, and I peeked up at him, "You look at me when you do it."

He nodded, and I could tell Edward was nervous too.

Lethargically and with caution Edward lowered himself not breaking eye contact. I winced when the crown of his shaft knocked on my entrance and I felt its slick texture. Edward arranged himself positioning his gland in my crease and pushed. I bit my lip as my bum felt the pressure of his groin. He relented and pulled back. Then he pressured my entrance again, gently, asking permission to enter. He held himself there and I felt something. Before I could comprehend it, he retreated again. For a third time Edward coerced his pelvis down onto me, and this time he penetrated, and I yielded to him.

"Breathe," he pleaded.

I did breathe, incessantly. I embraced him, crowding his shoulders, hoping I wasn't hurting him. My body was convulsing. I clenched worse than I did when his fingers accessed me. I felt full or plugged up. I had never felt anything like it before. The feeble harmony that struggled with both extreme pleasure and discomfort was numbing my senses.

"So… tight…" Edward whispered, and didn't move. I tried to adjust and focused on remaining open for him. I composed myself and hoisted my legs a little. The heels of my feet skipped over and settled precisely beneath his buttocks. Regulating my breathing helped, and I began to unwind. My body accepted his offering and craved more. I held his sides and after minutes of calming I coaxed him onward.

I adopted more of him. He inched his shaft carefully on and extended my opening. I felt his chest coming down on mine, his stomach, and his silken happy trail grazed me, and I heeded his upper thighs on my bum. Edward settled on top of me; his elbows on both side and his hands held on to my back. I hadn't absorbed all his length but for now it was as far as he would go.

My head was inclined back into the pillow when his shoulder elevated my chin and his ear whisked across my eye.

"You're so warm."

I had imagined this moment many times over the past year in Malta but to practice and live it seemed surreal.

Idly Edward pulled out until his gland and mere centimeters of his shaft prevailed, and then he prudently pushed back in. Somewhere within he hit a special mark that maximized the cadence of my testosterone and prickled my shaft making me moan. The fuzz south of his belly button helped the prickle. He exhaled, noticeably, charging his muscles into me so when he dragooned my special mark he worked my shaft too.

In the beginning Edward's toil was lagging stirred from the desire to diminish any serious aches I might be feeling. I clinched his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair. My pants were sweltering, and his body chafing against me was charring like a grill of burning coals but step by step the soreness began to fade away with each push.

He savored my neck and cut over the underside of my leg. Rapidly Edward's pushes became more agile and he found a rhythm. It was useless hiding my moans even after gritting my teeth together. I adapted, and it was easy for his slippery erection to ride me. I gulped delivering audible heaves of my euphoria.

"Oh, ah," I panted.

He scooped up my head twisting my lips to his wishes, "Are you okay?" Edward panted as well, and his otherwise euphonious manly voice had risen in pitch. I looked into his fluttering misty eyes. He was beguiled by the moment and huffed down in my face. I rebounded between the ridge of his shoulder and the pillow as he pushed, and was attracted by what he was doing to me.

"Ah-hu," I gasped.

Our pilgrimage to Zion continued. I listened to his grunts in my ear. They were few but multiplying. His own climax was building proven by his frantic movements. The mattress started to squeak where he dug his knees and toes into it.

The folds around my entrance were blistering – my shaft a stick of dynamite ready to explode. Each of his enthusiastic pushes hauled me along to where he wanted me to be. Fondling his marble skin was no distraction; on the contrary, it made it worse.

Unexpectedly and as he withdrew Edward became motionless and only held the apple of his shaft inside me. I whined wanting him to continue. His legs stretched further, and he took his very first genteel thrust. I shivered when he landed on the bullseye of my mark.

"Edw… ahh,"

Emboldened by my reaction he groaned and wasted no time. I felt his private brush and the pound of his balls. With each thrust Edward plummeted the absolute length of his shaft inside of me. His body was stiff besides his buttock that was bouncing on my flesh. His heat pulsating in me was a meteor shower cracking my soul and demanding my release. Edward beat my shaft with his abdomen whenever he came back down.

I was growing insane. I couldn't take much more. This soaring phenomenon claimed all my senses. Each thrust rippled throughout my body and liquid lightning coursed through my nerves. Edward's strong thrusts felt like he was trying to light a match on my skin. When inserting his inclusive accessory and scorching my gap by his supreme endowment he unleashed untold amounts of domino affects all operating together to attain one goal.

"Ahh, Edward!"

Somehow, he mingled his pushing and thrusting. His magnificent body was smashing against mine and the friction gave me the final blow while I received his passionate pummeling. I squeezed his torso and my legs quaked.

"Oh, EDWARD!"

His lips were furious and reeling my head back and forth. Like his voice mine attained a new degree of lightness.

I had spasms as he played my finishing note and my innocence burst. The culminating aftermath vented and poured forth boiling gushes among us. Edward maintained his bouncing and thrusting and rode out my orgasm harvesting every last drop of my virginity as it spilled. My body hurtled into his, my jerking legs had a melee, and the sensitivity made my mind go blank.

Edward grunted, no doubt smelling the pungent incense of my happy ooze that he smeared all over us while still dominating me. I crunched his sides overwhelmed and floundered beneath him. His bounty was approaching, he yearned for it, his strenuous thrusts were blunt and brisk. Edward's eyes were squashed, and the rows of his teeth were gnashing each other.

His hands flew up and collided with the glossy headboard. I marveled at his protruding chest and tore at it with my fingers. Looking down between us I saw nothing but our joined stomachs, and my parted legs as he caromed my bum.

"Oh," Edward hissed. I felt his shaft thickening and palpitating. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him vigorously while he moaned. He wanted to steer away. It was too much for him but I didn't let go. I clasped his rear which earned me another hiss. He filled me with his meat until his brush roused me. Edward's impact budged me up over the pillow and my head bumped into the headboard.

A barrage of erotic tenors dripped inside my mouth and I felt a spurt. His body was writhing and his crotch jerked involuntarily as he expelled his sweet extract into me. There was a second spurt, a third, and half a fourth; his shaft became lubricated by the mess. I slid back down over the pillow and took Edward's ultimate kick. His face landed on the same pillow my head rested on. If I didn't know he was immortal I'd be concerned he was hyperventilating.

This was the omega of our first encounter.

He lingered on top of me as did his unmoving shaft inside. Edward's diaphragm was placid, and his body lax making me bear his weight. Lazily my legs toppled down over his and landed back over his calves.

I was so satisfied. I couldn't decide what felt better, Edward filling me or my orgasm. When I turned my head I slammed into his rocky biceps. I don't know how I missed it but both of Edward's arms were sprawled over and around the pillow. Our noses touched when I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he appeared tranquil. Nearly three hundred years Edward waited and he chose me as the host to safeguard his virginity.

"That was quite the pounce, Tiger."

Promptly he awoke from his slumber and gave me his bewitching grin, "Ate you up!"

I cradled him and imbedded him with kisses.

This man was mine. This kind, intelligent, and beautiful man I worshipped. I would never regret my resolution nor Lumen's offer to obtain my rightful bequest. I had centuries, millennia ahead of me to explore earth's divine garden's and frolic together with Edward. I was thrilled over the apartment in New York and for once looked forward to shopping for the furniture and decorations it required. I won't ask Esme or Alice for advice and would only concede to my husband's input. Edward and I were free.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You are my most favorite thing in the whole world."


	5. Chapter 4

The Cave

Edward and I had spent the entire night in silence. I regaled in his company and caressed his back while getting lost amidst the sunflowers gleaming in his warm eyes. Edward hadn't changed position and lay flat on top of me. His shaft had grown soft but was still docked and harbored inside my bum. It felt natural by now, and good. He was part of me.

The ceiling lit up by the first incandescent rays of the sun that stirred the essence of the island and it became animated. I could hear the exotic birds flapping their wings and chirping their songs, insects buzzed about, the waves of the ocean weren't as stringent or serene as yesterday. On the contrary, their thunderous riot whipped over its exterior and propelled a succulent breeze permeated by salt into the room.

My head was still padlocked between Edward's face and arm. I feigned to stretch and arched my back mildly lifting him. I girdled his waist with my legs and crossed my ankles over his rear before licking and kissing his bonbon like lips. He kissed back, gradual and deliberate, running his tongue along the rims of my mouth and then he invaded. I sighed contended when our dank extremities fought like a pair of boa constrictors trying to ingurgitate the other.

"Good morning husband," I cheered.

His sensual lips coated my jowl, "Good morning beautiful."

"How are you feeling?"

Edward's chest was rumbled by a light laugh, "It's a convoluted feeling but suffice to say I have never been happier. What you and I did last night? I want to put it into practice every night. Only the Devil could have such power over me."

I patted his head, lacing my fingers through his unkempt jumble. "You did do quite a number on me," I smiled clenching and compressing his limp shaft.

Alerted Edward's mask cracked into a frown, the sudden shock was palpable, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I concede I might have gotten too excited but I have never felt anything like it before. Be candid with me, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've never felt better. You made me feel so… hot and wanted. I loved each moment of our sojourn. Admittedly I was a bit intimidated by 'Edward junior' but he fit perfectly and conflagrated me. I love you Edward and you made last night the best of my life, so far. Wait…"

The sparkles in his eyes were like the brilliant night sky, and like the billions of archaic stars shimmering lightyears away from us. "What do you mean 'never felt anything like it before'?"

"I was unsullied. I have never experienced sex before. I've told you this."

"You never hit puberty?"

"Of course I…" Edward laughed, realization setting in. "Luca, during that particular era a great many things were not considered proper and that was one of them."

"What about after?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, picking at my hair, "How could I deplore the loss of something I never accomplished?" His nonchalant disposition altered to squinting eyes of sheer curiosity.

"What about you?"

Why did I bring this up? Why do I do these things to myself? "Well, I was a tad bit involved with it but didn't go crazy. I think the last time I tried was when I was fifteen. Besides, it pales in comparison to your passion and how you handled me yesterday."

A pretentious smile drooped from his face, "I know," he whispered, "I am wearing your innocence like a mail over my breast."

"You're gross. You know that?"

"It is enticing poetry if anything. If I imagine all the men and women who admired you while on our excursion through London and knowing it would be me to shatter your virginity I nearly lost my honor. I wanted you right there and then my enchanting sprite."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll ask again, you know I'm a guy, right?"

"Yes, a gorgeous guy – an intelligent, gracious, and courteous guy; my guy."

Edward pulled us up to sit. He had a firm squeeze on my bottom and maintained his station within. His legs were bent and dug into the comforter, and his butt was supported by the heels of his feet. My fully protracted legs rested behind him and lounged lazily. I had a grip on his shoulder's cusp and fiddled with the swirly hazelnut strands hanging over his forehead with my other hand. My ever inquisitive brow was domed as I smirked down between us.

"So, what's this covin of yours? I mean for how long are you planning on staying in there?"

He crammed my bum, cosseting and petting it. "You are mine. I may do whatever I please with you, and I have elected your body to be my new dwelling." Edward's expression was seductive, dark, and inviting.

"I'd like to take a shower so how about you 'dwell' elsewhere till later?"

"Shower? Why?" His yammering surprised me. "You're a vampire, Luca. Immortals are in no need for such a radical human exercise. Our bodies do not contaminate, hair does not collect grime, and our scents remain invariable."

"I guess I'm a human-immortal," I smiled. "You can always jump in the shower with me."

It was clear Edward wasn't too fond of my elucidation. But it seemed there was something else pestering him. "I won't use any body products, okay, just a quick rinse?"

His heated scowl thawed but what took over was a sheepish smirk. "I fervently hope Lumen won't be indignant."

I blinked, stumped, "Why would he be?" Edward peered past my shoulder and I followed his gaze.

"Oh…" I remembered the night before Edward had lashed out his hands towards the marble wall moments before his release. I counted ten fresh holes that disfigured the otherwise smooth façade of the marble. There were crevices beneath and splits in its texture from where his hands had impacted it. As I casually browsed the evidence of his lawless lust my eyes chanced upon even more wreckage. Just above the pillow and where my head had lain there was another sizable embrasure.

"Edward… You put me through the wall."

His tantalizing hand brushed my spine and he kissed my cheek, "It was difficult not to. Have I told you were beautiful yet today?"

"Yes," I grumbled, "And don't worry about Lumen. I'll just give him 'the look' and all will be forgotten."

Edward chortled, adorably, and urged me against him with his tight grip. "I find it frivolous how you have an age-old vampire tethered around your little finger."

I opened my hand and swung my pinky out in front of him, "Lumen," and then my ring finger, "Avicus," my middle finger, "Dexio," my index finger, "Makenna," and lastly my thumb, "Edward Cullen."

"You Devil," he growled irresistibly and leaned in for another tactical kiss. I felt the burn in every single fiber of me, the radiation that seeped inside and hollowed me out. Edward's love was a malady and he had inflicted me with his calescent toxic. The poignant vapor I transuded perked my adrenaline and poisoned my hormones. I think we were going to be worse than Emmett and Rosalie.

I retired from his vampiric lips, sucking the very soul out of me, and I smacked his chest.

"Now come on, get outta there," I pointed down between us.

Edward's bold grin was resolute and refused to waver. Gently he lifted me, and I felt him sliding. Even when inactive his manhood was profound. His shaft was out and momentarily my entrance strained as his plump apple withdrew from its port. I whimpered weakly when it finally plopped out and I slumped down on the bed.

Edward curbed the bones of my pelvis and traced over the 'V' of my abdomen. An affable smile emerged from his grin and he stooped to grace his lips across my neck. My thighs twitched sitting over his legs, my shaft tingled when his tasted mine, and slowly I descended into the ferocity sex could induce – no, what Edward could invoke.

"You aren't offended that I, you know, dispensed it inside of you?"

I giggled, "How about we put it in modern English? No, I am not mad that you came and shot your load inside of me." Edward snorted and backed away. As always, his laugh was infectious, and I joined him. Edward was incapable of using contemporary slang and would forever be the classic British gentleman he was taught to be. Edward and Antonia did an outstanding job!

"I expect you aren't fertile?"

"No, definitely not although I wouldn't mind a mini you running around."

Using the opportunity to escape his confinement I leaped off the bed. I made my way towards the bathroom but couldn't claim victory over the urge to turn back around. He was propped up on his elbow, one of his legs was arched, and he couldn't have looked sexier as his eyes darted over and ravaged my silhouette.

"Luca, what's it like?" His eyes tumbled down to my bum.

I smirked, impishly, "You'll find out soon enough."

Astonished his mouth severed. Smugly I strode in the bathroom and when the door was only inches away from separating us I pouted, "Too bad about that shower…" I mocked him. Hastily I closed the door and turned the key to lock it.

"Let me in," he fussed, and stood just beyond the door in less than a second.

I sauntered to the sink and washed my hands, ignoring him. Edward knocked, "Who is it?" I asked.

"You De-," he laughed. "I am your husband. I have rights! Now let me in!"

Relenting and feeling contrite over my juvenile behavior I admitted Edward to the room. He shadowed my steps and followed me over to the shower. There was a Jacuzzi tub with whirlpool jets, it was titanic, and I celebrated foreshadowing at least one activity we'd be partaking in. I trifled with the electronic display inside the shower and criticized whatever happened to a handle or valves. It was similar to a Fibonacci sequence but much more complex.

A lukewarm spout was finally ejected from the showerhead and I tiptoed beneath it. I twirled and galvanized by the certitude that he too was mine I reached out and seized his legacy. Edward shook, staggered by my touch, and obliged when I dragged him by his shaft into the shower.

I rubbed the water over his body, especially his chest, and felt dizzy. His frantic kisses bedecked my face and soon the lava like passion flooded my crotch and it stood erect. Edward pushed me against the wall of the shower pressing his body to mine. I relished when he groped me feeling my body all over and parted the cheeks of my bum.

Eagerly he swooped down my length creating a permanent track down between my breasts and stomach where his adamant kisses sucked on my skin. He held on to my bum, contorting its meat, and dug deeper. Freeing one of his clutches he weighed my cullions in the palm of his hands. He kneaded my sensitive skin and toyed with my orbs rolling them along his fingers. My shaft pulsed harder than my heart ever had. He furrowed between my legs and tugged on my entrance. His knuckles separated my searing folds while his finger tenderly stabbed me.

He kissed my head and I shivered. As I mentally predicted his mouth came down on me. I felt his tongue on my tendon, his saliva lubricated me, and his lips cuddled me tightly. Edward took all of me and when he reached its base he delayed – holding himself there. There was no feeling like it. Already I had a spasm. He exhaled a fiery breath that coated my shaft. I sunk my fingers into his head, spraining his wet hair.

Leisurely he seesawed my girth and poked my entrance increasing my sexual pleasure tenfold. My knees wanted to buckle, they were jelly, and the moisture in his mouth was my Achilles heel. I grew more solid. I was iron. My head was so vulnerable but his unforgiving tongue knew nothing of mercy.

"Edward…" I moaned, berserk.

I felt the rising of my deliverance. Edward didn't retreat and would continue vexing me until I'd reach the final gate.

I was there. I nearly whacked him across his skull when it became too much. My shaft throbbed and there was nothing I could do to prevent my unleashing fury. Instinctively my hips jolted forward, and I quivered as Edward accumulated all of my orgasm.

"Edwa…" I panted, steaming and frail. I rocked in place, my mind whirled, and I stumbled from side to side.

He let go but held on to me. The sensation was powerful enough to keep my eyelids faltering. Edward nudged me and with an arrogant smile captured my lips in his. Hastily I enfolded his shaft again. Keeping his foreskin in place I massaged him with both hands. I gyrated and throttled him working on my increasing tempo. His mouth was stern, and his embrace like Alcatraz – no chance to flee.

His snuggle was extravagant and staunch. Wherever he could manage he congested my body, stroking my limbs, and sampled more of my tongue. I brought him closer and felt the wall of the shower behind me again. My fists felt both of our stomachs while I tried exorcising the lecherous demon waiting to be released.

Edward panted into my mouth. I narrowed my grip, both of my fists moving opposite of each other up and down his girth. I started to feel the thickening of his shaft and the tingle that was the preface of his coming apogee. He shuddered, and his body was feverish. I could smell the testosterone like fumes secreting off him like a roaring hearth.

I escalated stronger elaborating on the velocity. Edward groaned and cupped my face while scraping our foreheads together. I pumped him as the incense of the lavender intensified and grew more pronounced. He swelled and I knew he was right there – the magic was about to happen. I adored his orgasm because for scant seconds the wildness in him could burst free.

He grunted and his shaft drummed. I felt the blistering liquid as it trickled between us. Edward convulsed and looked down watching me plucking and amassing every drop of his bliss. Luckily, I wasn't the only one and watched merrily as he teetered. I slipped off him and smiled observing it dangling, red, and delicate.

"I guess that's what they call a _quickie_."

"I enjoyed that, a lot," he confessed.

We scrubbed each other clean and dry. I was still fervidly trying to avoid the compulsion to brush my teeth or use the toilet, I wasn't fibbing about being a 'human-immortal'. I still took showers, lay up in bed at night, blinked, and shifted my weight. Lumen though it perfect since it would make reinstituting myself back into society effortless. Avicus thought it was cute, go figure, and Dexio 'refreshing for the mind's eye'.

As per ritual, Edward and I opened each other's suitcases. On the last morning as a mortal another peculiar layer had been supplemented to our already kaleidoscopic relationship. We dressed each other. I foraged through his clothes until I found a pair of black speedos, and a vermillion dress shirt. Edward wanted to explore the island so this fashion would be perfect.

"Was it Avicus who assembled your baggage?"

"Yes?"

"I need to thank him then." Edward held up a small indigo flushed bottle with an oily and transparent substance inside. I read the label and praised the powers that be that the scarlet hue of my cheeks would never expose my mortification again.

I watched Edward placing it on the nightstand, grinning, and winking at me, "Can't wait until later."

I am going to murder Avicus. There won't even be ash left to sweep up. Edward looked amazing in his swimsuit and the shirt was unbuttoned – just as I had ordered. He wanted me to go naked but after nagging about it I received short trunks and a baby blue shirt like his which he also requested me to wear open. It was a rarity these days for me to see Edward with his Nikon. I had virtually dismissed the fact he was a photographer even having earned degrees. Then again, he reminded me of it whenever he wanted to take pictures of me back in Forks. Sometimes we waited for hours in the forest for just the right light to hit me. God…

"Why are we decorating the walls of our new home with my pictures when you're the photographer?"

He bit his lip, already apologetic about something, "You are an amateur and the way you take photographs is innocent and charming."

I made a popping noise with my lips and looked about the room nodding. "Okay…" I took my sketchbook and pencil and headed out. I heard the way the air flared and rushed through his nostrils behind me. I heard him chocking his own throat. "Oh, just laugh out loud will you?"

The island was an Eden. The vegetation was lush and emerald like the name implied. The palm trees danced along the breeze and the colorful, peregrine birds swayed peacefully above us through the winds. Edward and I followed a trail made of grit along an outstanding fanning waterfall. I heard him furiously clicking his camera taking pictures of the ecosystem Lumen created. Assiduously he snapped shots of the quails, partridges, ducks, and the occasional dove.

I doodled absentmindedly not even fathoming much of the majesty nature was capable of around us. Besides being the location of our honeymoon, I had another reservation for this place. There was something unprecedented about the island and unique enough for Lumen to have purchased it centuries ago. Semper were the only denizens allowed to reside.

I promised Lumen I would never tell Edward anything about our family until time was pertinent but he knew that deep down it exasperated me. When Lumen confided the existence of Isle Emerald my imagination soared. A vampire could easily pass through and unearth its secret. There was no ire invited from allowing Edward to see what was hidden here. However, whatever Edward would do with what he could collect was up to him. I had to be extra careful.

En route Edward submitted questions about the island like when Lumen bought it or why I had specifically picked this place for our romance to blossom. Already Edward's prodigious mind aligned with the frequency my own echoed on. It seemed a long time ago but once Edward had asked me to ask questions, and now our positions had been switched.

I saw the massive plunge percolating its repositories into the lagoon below. The water was clear here and I saw some catfish swimming in it.

"What a sublime display of nature," Edward muttered and adjusted the lens of his camera. We ambled along its jagged edge and I initiated my plan.

"Edward look," I pointed at the top of the waterfall though not necessarily its peak. "Do you see that?"

I watched his eyes searching the cataract and could see his binocular vision peering through the falling water trying to elicit the mystery. His brows knit together, and I think he might have unwrapped my sneaky present.

"What is that? A cave or perhaps a rock shelter?"

"Let's find out," I said with genuine positive turmoil.

I left my sketchbook sitting on the ground and leapt up towards the waterfall. My hands easily latched onto the rocky wall just laterally to the cascading streams and the ingress of the cave. I gazed down at him, about forty-five feet down, "Come on babe!"

I scaled along the wall inching behind the stream and felt little droplets storming my skin. "Watch your camera." Edward had mounted the waterfall and climbed beside me. I was impressed by how noisy it was even blocking out much of anything else I could hear. My hand curved around the lithic texture and inside the aperture. I touched down on the ground and slid into the darkness of the cave.

It was bleak, damp, and dusky. The turf was serrated and slimy, and I could smell mold. I doubt anything living had entered this place in thousands of years. I heard the spiders scurrying along with their sharp thin hairy legs, and spotted a salamander scampering into a crater in the wall. The minerals in the water formed stalactites to furnish the limestone ceiling after millennia of dripping. It was much more spacious than I had thought. But suddenly it hit me. It didn't when we first arrived, I was far too preoccupied then, but now I fully comprehended where I stood.

Alessa once lived here.

Edward startled me when his arms like tendrils whorled around me. He kissed my temple, "That was affectionate."

"W-What?"

"You called me _babe_!"

"Oh, I didn't even notice." Did I really?

"You may use that epithet always."

I burrowed in his face with my lips, "I'll think about it. I am a _Little Devil_ after all," I said with a grudge. He never attained my permission… Oh well, I shouldn't be a separatist. I wanted to please my new husband after all.

I took Edward's hand and we infiltrated the Cimmerian shade. The cave wasn't very deep and not part of a system of others. Edward used the infrared on his camera to film our journey. The way an immortal perceives the darkness is peculiar, very much so. I cannot describe it other than it seemed the darkness itself was the light – as ironic as that was. But it didn't reflect the radiance of the sun instead shining in beams of an alabaster violet which all objects regardless of animate or inanimate were encased by. It was so clear it seemed like it was day.

Alessa was actually here! Alessa inhabited these quarters shortly after leaving Malta and siring the Deva. It is where she meditated and studied the soul of our planet trying to communicate with it. Lumen said she spent decades in absolute isolation in attempts to salvage a solution that would allow them both to return to La'Neya. A straightforward approach would result in what Lumen labeled 'Critical Mass'. No one must ever dare to tread upon the Cosmic Ocean again.

Alas her hardships had been in vain. Even her brethren, my ancestors, knew of no safe transmission between the dimensions. Alessa then spent eons travelling our world. Every continent, every ethnicity, and most of all languages were known to her. Lumen said Alessa was over two thousand years old when she awoke on Earth – that would make her more than ten thousand years old by now.

Often, she found her way back to Malta, lured by the whispers of the Ocean. Dexio and Avicus had met her but Makenna and I hadn't and wouldn't. Lumen lost contact with her fifty-five years ago. He had valiantly tried to sense her aura. The Aura Skill was exceptionally difficult to utilize however Lumen had become highly adept with it and scoured the Earth in search of her. He surmised that Alessa hasn't faded nor had she been destroyed. She was too omnipotent for that.

Lumen's hypothesis suggests that Alessa must have barricaded herself far away, some terrain untouched and out of reach for humanity, and gone deep into the earth. La'Neyan's were capable of a feat called _'Enela Sonum'_. Within the pellucid language of their people it translated into something like 'silent sleep'. It is a state of hibernation although the sleeper does have some cognition of what is happening around them. It was the only plausible explanation as to why Lumen couldn't find her. During this deep-seated dormancy one's spirit slumbers without ejecting semblance of themselves. What bothered Lumen was that he didn't know why Alessa chose to disappear.

"Look over there Edward."

We had reached the end of the cave and beheld a wall that had been made smooth. Plastered across its width were idiosyncratic symbols of a language I had never seen before. I would attribute the likeness of the words to perhaps ancient Latin or even Dante's language. I counted about seventy rows and saw no commas or periods. There were signs of repetition so it was certainly a language, and it belonged to La'Neya.

"I have never seen letters like these before. There seem similarities in the cursive to ancient Hebrew," (so much for Dante's language), "But cuneiform could also be a possible source. The phraseology is odd though," Edward recorded the wall.

"Could you translate it?"

"Where is the alpha of this vocation? I have no way of knowing what these letters even sound like let alone what they translate into. I have studied many languages across the expanse of the ages but have never seen anything like this before. What was the tool used to even carve them into the lime with? The craftsmanship is extraordinary and errorless. But it wasn't the work of a chisel. An awl? No, adzes are too large, and the potential of needles recedes seeing how thinly this has been engraved."

"How old do you reckon the writing is?"

"Stylistic dating techniques are far from infallible. Forgery can easily be mistaken for ancient art, and chemical tests of various kinds are unfortunately flawed."

"Translate it, Edward."

Edward's eyelashes flickered, flustered, "Luca, darling, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"There are many codes in the world that have been broken."

"I would need to find the ancestors or descendants of this tongue to help me navigate the vignette it is trying to tell. What I find so upsetting is that these words lack relatability to Spanish. Being so close to Spain I would have assumed the peoples that did this might have spoken Spanish or Latin. The mode of its template reminds me of Latin, but it is still entirely different."

"You could at least try?"

Suspiciously Edward glared at me. I could see the pieces coming together in his head. This island belonged to Lumen, our family, and we had enigmatic tendencies. His lips were askew, and I knew he would be true to his promise and not ask me anything about my family. Edward recorded the wall stepping closer before retreating again and documented the antique text.

"I wonder when it was created."

I was quiet. I couldn't even tell him that.

"Hmm… I feel as if though I've seen this language somewhere before after all."

"WHA… I mean," I cleared my throat, "Really? You have? Where?"

Edward gave me a look that not only appeared but also reeked of sourness, "When was this created? It might aid finding a Rosetta stone."

I fidgeted and fiddled with my fingers. "I'm sorry…"

"I thought so," he added.

"Well, one thing is irrefutable; this monument is impressive. I would like to learn of the inspiration behind this masterpiece."

I heard the high-pitched beep of his camera as he turned it off and walked past me towards the exit. "A-Are you mad?"

His brows bowed, and his nose itched, "What? Why would I be?"

My head collapsed, and I looked at my naked feet. "Well… You know… I…" I stuttered and feared slurring was next. Edward lifted me by the chin so I could look into his effulgent eyes.

"I have the greatest veneration for you and respect the Great Family Semper. I've also ascertained what it is you are attempting to achieve. If anything, I am grateful to you."

If Edward could unlock the language of La'Neya then he would know everything about the Cosmic Ocean. But Edward was right, how would he break it? I wondered where he had seen it before. This language belongs to another world. Alessa might have even used something like anagrams to ensure it would never be decoded if humanity ever even espied it. Edward needed to pioneer a brand-new field of study; if anyone could do it, then Edward.

My plan succeeded. He had videotaped the cave and I instructed him with the mission to translate the cryptic symbols. I had the utmost of confidence in him. We left the cave and all the seriousness behind us so we could enjoy our honeymoon. Edward was back to shooting pictures of birds and hunted me like some crazed paparazzi flashing his camera in my face. I now understood why it distressed celebrities. I took a few swings at him but he was quick and ridiculed me.

I chased him. We sprung from tree to tree and I was impressed by how fast Edward was. My newborn strength had diminished but I was still stronger and faster than most vampires but Edward matched my speed. I picked coconuts from the palm trees and flung them at him but missed. In the middle of it all I fell from the tree, purposely, and examined the dirty brown nut.

"Give up?" Edward yelled swinging from a nearby tree like a monkey.

"Keep being naughty and I'll think twice to give you a massage."

"What?"

I held up the coconut I picked, "My mom taught me how to make coconut oil from the fresh fruit's milk when I was little."

He let go and jumped to the ground. "The idea of you touching me has me jolly but having that smeared all over my body horrified."

"It isn't that bad." The coconuts perfume wasn't all that beguiling but parallel to that chocolate cake a Michelin star ingredient. "I thought it a gallant gesture, you know. But I guess…"

Edward pounced and clung to the crown of the tree. "How many do you need?"

I gritted my teeth, my chest bellowing comically, "I think one more shall suffice, babe." Edward's eyes lit up at me mentioning his new nickname again. He plucked one more coconut and joined my side. I looped my arm around his naked waist, feeling the brush of his shirt, breathing in his mouthwatering cologne, and kissed his cheek.

"The sun is setting. Why not go back to the house?"

His eyes scrunched, and a heavy breeze washed over my face. I lightly rebound when I felt his palm scooping up my bum's malleable flesh. Edward brought me closer and I felt the bump of his virility as it prodded me. I postulated my culling of the speedos was because I knew the fabric would barely contain all of him down there – I was right and savored all the peeks I stole.

"Make the coconut oil tomorrow." Edward whisked me off my feet and bolted through the jungle in a blur.

My boisterous guffaw resonating through the bushes petrified the animals and I listened to their bustling. I dabbed my tongue at the fragile pieces of bone in his ear and suckled on his lobe. I clawed at his back, moving my tongue deeper into his ear, and was pleased when his sprint hiked. I was preoccupied, and it wasn't until I lifted my lids I noticed Edward standing frozen inside our bedroom. The coconuts were pitched to the floor and I tore off his clothes as he shredded mine.

Our desperate mouths wrestled like maniacs pulling, gnawing and gobbling the other. I spun Edward and forced him onto the bed. His head hit the pillows and I straddled my stallion. His fingers savagely plundered through my hair and harshly plied my thigh. Their jaunt lead them up, high, and graced my divide. I moaned into his mouth sensing his hot voluptuous skin grating the arousing dossers surrounding my entrance.

I bored into the tips of his shoulders and raced down his arms. I compressed his biceps, straining it, the tension made him flex which had been my objective. I felt the bulging perfection of his muscles that invigorated my libido. Already I felt his insistent erection pressured up against my adamantine shaft. I kissed down his jaw and into his shrubbery trailing along their growth until I met his nipple. I teased him again, biting it until it was rigid. I caromed his broad chest and twisted his nipple with my sharp teeth.

His breasts elevated me as his need for a puff of air became dire. It finally happened. The pores all over his body opened and I inhaled his testosterone; Edward's exquisite masculinity. Its fragrance consisted of delectable spices foreign to the natural realm and that correlated solely with him. I left a wet path in my wake as I disembarked down his abdomen tracking for the potency that would cause a turbulent combustion. Densely I stroked the meat on his legs and split them open.

I placed my nose in his navel absorbing his sweet aroma. The apple of his shaft punched my chin while flying down his body. I felt his bulky utensil slide along my face as I kissed. The fleecy wool of his private brush sent vivacious tingles through me and hardened my erection. I grasped his monolith and tucked on his foreskin so the ripe red cherry could poke its head out. I was a little anxious but filled with moxie nonetheless.

I tilted and tasted him. Its piquancy was no different than the remainder of him. The provocative picnic Edward presented was sumptuous and I feasted heartily. I could only grant him so much admission so I concentrated on the head while my hand was strenuously but kindly masturbating his elongation. I imitated what Edward did to me in the shower. Using my tongue I licked and memorized the subtle sleek texture of his polished vertex. I tasted a little of the bronze skin that bedecked his shaft and its zest was comparable to the rest although more assembled – focused.

Edward's hands gingerly scudded over and through my hair. The most muffled of moans arose in his lungs. The embers spewing through his pores were scorching and enveloping him. I heard his legs pull up, spread, and he curved his back. I went faster, lashing out more aggressively and listened to the melody of his ecstasy. Edward's fist stored a bundle of my hair but he didn't convey for me to stop. I crammed him tighter and revolved my hand around him for an excessive display of arousal.

Edward grunted my name. While I pumped it occurred to me I had a free hand. I balanced his cullions in my hand and my thumb separated them. His body shuddered, his grip violent, and his moan tenuous. He repeated my name with urgency revealing a new dulcet tenor I never knew his vocal cords were capable of. I was a locomotive driving him faster and faster and blowing his smoke. I wanted it.

His shaft throbbed and he tapped my head, "L-Luca, I'm…" He huffed and panted. Tonight, it was all _mine_.

He retorted by unintentionally thrusting his pelvis shoving trivial centimeters of him in me. Crippled his gasps for air gushed from him always accompanied by an 'ah' or 'oh'. Edward's extrication concussed his body to vent his wildness; he yanked on my hair and drove me further down on him. Heaving and distressed his shaft pulsed inside my mouth seething with tined twinges pricking its veins. Edward's legs languished and toppled. How unerring I had been over the sporadic burst that threatened the livelihood of his dignity.

I crawled up to meet him. His eyes were shut, his lovely lashes trembling and electrified, and he was susceptible to any incursion. Confidently I bent down ensnaring the luxurious sugar embedded on his impeccable skin. Like a phantom of the night I stalked the mandibles of his pacifistic face until I reached the orifice of his ear.

"We haven't finished yet, Tiger."

His durable arms abducted me into his cradle. Edward sat and glossed my neck with his squalls of hastened and gluttonous verve. I moaned into his hair when his exploratory fingers pulled and wrenched my skin. He pressed his shaft up against mine between us. He was still hard, and ready. Edward flipped me onto my back and crushed his body down on mine. I heard the mattress protest and squeak. His hand braced the back of my knee and ordered my legs to join above his rear. I was aflame and the carnal shot he injected infected my cells with his carnal charge for more.

Edward's hand, fiercely clinched and ripping my thigh, gravitated towards my entrance. He slipped his fingers between us and rendered my tapestry apart puncturing me without hesitation. My face fell into the pillow as I relaxed and heaved. Avidly he sucked on my skin, chomping down on my neck like he wanted to taste my blood. A second finger stretched me upon further and together thrusted enthusiastically into me.

I moaned, noticeably, when his thumb lunged at the barren spot above my entrance. The way it massaged and coordinated with his raging fingers unlocked the gates to utter pandemonium. Chaos was discharged ushering in a Big Bang of my nucleus that spawned legions of rabid brutes shooting through me with pinions of fire burning my insides. My shaft was rattled by Edward's meddlesome sword slicing across it trying to free the blazing netherworld that had taken residence there.

Among my building pleasure I managed to pant his name, "Edward," I said distinctly. His teeth drilled into my lower lip and pulled on it while casting his tongue over it. The rhyme of his thrusts darted stably and swiftly like a large feline, and pushed in me until I could feel his knuckles. I grunted, my teeth grated, and I crushed his shoulder blade and neck as I held on. Edward's swollen lips flew across my face applying his nectar.

"You are so tempting," he murmured, "So attractive, and sexually appealing."

"Ed-Edward?" I managed through the foggy haze that dulled my senses. Shaking I reached down to stop his productive hand before the bomb went off. Edward's hand had a tumult and fought my grasp. I lugged back his head and he glowered strikingly wishing to harvest more of me. "Hey," I chuckled.

"What?" He smiled, trying to burden me with his erotic gestures again.

"Let me hop up on you?"

The milky sheen propagated by his teeth was blinding and an overt fact that my notion held merit. Edward flipped us over so I sat back on top of him. The backbone of his shaft ran along my divide as I comfortably prepared. I swung my legs underneath his and made a trench of them, parting and lifting them, and propped myself up. Edward coddled my stomach with his nails, anticipating and looking forward to moving back in. I glanced at the bottle on the nightstand with the transparent gelatin inside.

"No need," he breathed. Edward touched himself, still greased up by his initial release, and applied some of the fluid to my bottom. Easily his finger slid in as he equipped me. I leaned forward and extended. I felt his legs aligning with the hind of my thighs and I tremored when a familiar bump knocked on my entrance. He gripped my sides and exerted his strength trying to launch me down on him. Already he was opening me up and I partially groaned but stopped him.

"No," I said in a squeaky voice. "This one belongs to me."

Congruently he grinned and his strength lessened, caressing me instead. I clutched his midriff and having already been attached to his cherry I pushed down. The magnitude of the entry hadn't flattened and was still as powerful as yesterday. But this time I knew what to expect and relaxed quickly when his head entered. The strain was still potent when he stretched me open and the Venom coursing through my shaft started to boil. I respired calmly growing accustomed to his size and settled down over his shaft.

Every grain of him added sparked my lust. The soreness I had felt the first time had gone missing. Alternatively, the encumbrance Edward employed made it all the more luscious, and possibly stimulated some wildness of my own. I couldn't take all of him just yet. I remembered that just before our finale I felt his balls down against me so it would take time.

I slowly rose and ringed him until only his head was left and tenderly sat back down. The density of his shaft was immense but when he collided with that special spot I grunted with pleasure. I developed a pattern and tempo by which I rode him. Gradually I hopped up and down filling myself with the rapture Edward induced. He was already glistening so slipping on him was simple.

I adjusted and swung my hips up his legs whenever I hopped down. In his chest I heard a satisfied groan that surged up in his throat. I couldn't contain my own array of lewd sounds that past over my lips. I clenched his breasts and assailed him for a kiss. Edward fostered the cheeks of my bottom in his hands and squeezed them. Rapid volleys of air rolled out our noses and onto our faces. I tucked on the sheets on either side of his head and rode him harder.

I nuzzled him and vanished into his neck heeding his near silent moans. I endured this odyssey for several more minutes driving faster and hopping assertively until I felt the graze of the sensual skin of his orbs. I was ignorant to how but their contact signaled I had taken all of him. I hoisted back up and charged down until I felt their brush again; momentarily freezing thereafter. The osmosis of his meat was vital so I could chafe over his crotch while every last fleck of Edward's geometry could suffer my torrid fever.

He hissed and mashed my legs tightly. His grunts were like liquids spurting out from him. I held on to his knees and rubbed my bum over his groin still detaining all his length. Edward's body writhed and he raised me up when his body jerked. His fists were stocked with the pillows and he threw his head back. I sensed his anguish. When Edward inserted himself in me I felt like he was chumming my body fishing for my innards. Edward sundered his legs further apart and I dredged the back of my heels into his thighs.

I retired from chafing him – I felt the compass of my entrance being amplified by his pounding erection and I wasn't ready for his bliss yet. I snatched his face and arrested his lip and bounced on him. I puffed into his mouth when his hand tunneled my shaft so that when I beat down on him I could actively aspire for my own point of no return.

I made him sit. Immediately his arms came around me and I coiled my legs around his waist. The tunnel might have been cursory but now it stuffed up between us. I brutally assaulted his lips, run my claws through his pulpy hair, and whined that with each hop the torch that was my shaft grew brighter. Its ray was luminous; its heat the core of the sun, and soon it would cause a deafening explosion. Edward was just around the bend. His shaft indurated, and his groping and grunting was diabolical.

I hugged his neck and my mouth adhered his bronze membrane. I felt the fiends breaking my barriers and swirling through me with each push and every bounce. My sobs of euphoria broke their limitations and fused with Edward's grunts which were sybaritic.

"Luca!" I became decadent, lime lighting my commitment to hurdle us both past the natural boundaries of the physical world and transport our spirits to an alien terrene where each breath was pure mirth.

Our rhapsody concluded neither of us able to curb the appetite to finally reach the summit of heaven.

"Ah, Edw…" I surrendered, liberating myself and I discerned the barrage of Edward's relief as we came together. I was glued to him and finished him off with a few more dynamic skitters. I breathed, elated, and pursued the spoor of his spine but far too soon for my liking Edward let go and sagged on the bed; exhausted.

I sat on top of him, smiling a wide-open mouth smile. Still gasping for air I lay down on top of him. I embraced him around his chest, kissed his face, and Edward grinded my back with his fingers. This type of love I never knew could exist. I always believed I knew Edward but ever since last night and tonight I conceived the idea that I might have been wrong. I was, because to know him intimately was an entirely new quality to our accord and unveiled elements about both of us the other might have overlooked.

Edward and I idled on the bed and I was sprawled across him. I was adrift and submerged in thoughts so I'm not sure how much time had elapsed but abruptly he planted me back on my back. He had deflated but the accretion of Edward's shaft was promptly booming, and I saw the thirst in his eyes.

"We haven't finished yet, Little Devil."

The conundrum the moon delivered when it commenced the faint whispers of the night presided over the island, and I feared, no, I ambitioned for this night to be very, very long.

* * *

Emanuele00 - Just a quick update, I am not turning this novel into an erotica ;). I have always mourned when sexual desire was built up towards the end of a chapter and the beginning of the next featured the characters having already done it. We'll return from their 'paradise' during Chapter 5. I hope you are enjoying the continuation of the tale. If you have a moment please share your thoughts in the form of a review. Thank you very much for your support!


	6. Chapter 5

Masculinity

It might be implausible but my body did indeed feel jaded. Edward kept me employed most of the night. There were intervals during which I caught my breath before he'd return for more. Since finally having been introduced to a world he'd never known he became instantly addicted. But I understood well enough and could subscribe to the pheromones he must transude, and that wielded me to submit to his every whim.

However, this certainly wasn't a grouse. I was just as willing whenever the Tiger pounced. His kisses were sunburns, his touch a hurricane, and his scent ambrosia – a carnival of delectation.

"If I had known what it was like I would have protested my tenure in Malta."

I lay on the crook of his shoulder, interlaced my legs with his, and brushed my hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"Your uncle would have had my head," he simpered. Edward's fingers caromed through my wool and often his lips would graze my top.

"Lumen would never hurt what I cherish most in the world." I lodged my arm around his hips hugging him tightly and Edward returned the gesture. I heard the rumble, the growl in his throat and abruptly I was flung on my back, and while clutching both of my wrists over my head he pinned me down.

He bit his lip and I detected the insatiable gleam that had impregnated his eyes and turned him ravenous for my body. "Let's go for a swim," I suggested.

Effortlessly he skipped over my bear trap and suckled on the filmy skin of my neck. He'd inhale a chunk and I would feel the cut of his teeth before the piping whip that is his tongue stained me with its molasses. I shivered, and he exerted himself between my legs. Edward's hot breath shot through my ear canal, "Very well. I shall have you swimming in pools of my rapture."

Edward pushed, aligning our shafts and rubbed them together. I grasped the sides of his butt and moaned. How could he keep going like that? How could I allow it? How could I keep going? Quickly he found his rhythm and bobbed me on the bed. His sensual pummel was intense and mind searing. As always, I clawed at his back and tore at his hair.

His pillowy lips crammed and kneaded me. I pushed back fiercely and savored the way our flaps stuck and glued together. I widened my legs further apart and traced the backside of his thighs with the heels of my feet. Edward's shaft was like an athlete running a marathon and my organ was his track. Like a pendulum swaying from side to side he rubbed deliberately, vigorously, and swung his pelvis in waves so his apple stung my cullions before gliding over and along my shaft.

Edward bumped my chin with his shoulder as he accelerated and threw more wood into the fire. I was a tinderbox – my shaft the flint, my blood the tinder reeking of sulfur, his body was made of hemp and his lips the firesteel igniting the sparks that lit my furnace. This was only the third day of our honeymoon and yet it felt like we had been here forever. His refusal in granting me relaxation aided that plot.

Involuntarily I catapulted my legs to his sides, compressing him, "Edward," I moaned. This method of having sex had proven the easiest to access the point of no return. Although the gravity of him residing in me was much denser and more concentrated I enjoyed this amateur voyage to ecstasy just as much.

I felt him swelling up, just as I was. He flushed my mouth with a contented groan and lowered himself farther. My fingers furrowed into the bones of his shoulder blades when he jolted me by unexpectedly thrusting inside of me. I gasped and whined. It didn't hurt; having been industriously busy the whole night had my entrance still loose but the sheer size of Edward stirred me nonetheless.

This was Edward's cessation. He pulsed, and I felt his passionate salvos invading my body while my own release gushed forth between us. His fist was full of my hair, his ear throbbed next to my temple, and his balls bonked my bum as he clinched and rode out our orgasms. I shuddered with each finishing thrust and giggled intermittently. Suddenly our lips were back at it. Edward placed my face in his palms and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. He was stationary and rested his weight on top of me.

"I think you might just like quickies, babe."

Edward embellished my face with his onslaught of fervid smooches. "They are fine. I prefer taking my time with you, entering you, and ostracizing your love."

He rolled on his back and tucked his arm behind his head. I propped up on my elbow and viewed his arrogant smile. I rose above him until I had his attention, and playfully smacked him. "Oh," he laughed, and scrubbed the cheek I had struck. "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what," I whispered and kissed the vertex of his nose. His surprising penetration moments ago nearly had me explode. Edward smirked, running his tongue along the sharp edges of his teeth, and gloated freely.

I think I was creating a monster by tolerating whatever he wanted – a literal Frankenstein albeit magically handsome. For the first time in twelve or so hours I left the plush bed and strut over to the suitcases. Edward mangled the bathing suit from yesterday so I needed another option. "Which bathing suit do you want?"

He crossed his ankles, his package protruded noticeably, and groaned mollified, "None."

"Edward… I want to go swimming not skinny dipping."

"Who is going to see you?"

"I don't know, satellite imaging? Google Earth?"

"You are being preposterously silly. Furthermore, anyone who beholds you nude should consider themselves divinely favored."

I turned away from him shaking my head. I snatched up and slipped on some red trunks. I was tying the strings when his tentacles wrapped around my waist, "I dislike that color on you."

I coughed, and laughed humorlessly, "Pray tell?"

"It's too aggressive where you are so tranquil and pristine."

"It accommodates my skin tone."

Edward chuckled, "As do I."

I smacked my lips, "Just pick one then."

Leaving a sticky path across my face with his mouth Edward examined my luggage and selected trunks with a similar hue as the ones he destroyed. Changing from red to teal and quarreling and berating him on taking it easy on my hair once I saw my reflection in the mirror I was ready to go. Edward stood by the door, the blond light emitted from the sun summoned the phosphorescent nature of his body, and he was buff.

"Are you ready to swim?"

"Aren't you interested in a bathing suit?"

He flashed me his crooked grin, "No, I'm adequate as is."

I leaned against the commode and crossed my arms over my chest. Ever since we were enriched by the wedding rings and the ceremony had been completed I noticed subtle changes in Edward. Somehow he seemed more permissive and ready to indulge. When I knew him as a mortal he was more reserved and in constant need of discipline.

"What's different about you?"

Edward terminated the terse space separating us and held my shoulders. "Finally, you belong to me. And the vestige binding your finger will indicate my aforementioned verity to any man or woman. You are no longer sheathed by brittle bone or membrane. Your flesh is permanent and durable. Forever my love for you had been a double-edged sword – my infatuation with you could have effectuated your premature oblivion. But we conquered all obstacles that fate generated for us. There is no need to govern myself so strictly anymore.

I may bestow you with all of me, irrevocably so, and tend to your every desire. This makes me happy, Luca. We are together, I may keep you forever, and nothing will ever tear us asunder."

Edward moderately bent and kissed my lips, gently. I was just as intrepid and returned his flaring wrath of zeal. I swaddled him and became lost in his kiss. Purposely he applied his strength to my lower back to press our chests together. His hand slid down my trunks, his long legs pressured me to move so I did, and tenderly he forced me back on the bed bearing himself over me. I could swim later.

How was this even possible? Was it because we're immortal? Is our libido so outstandingly more pronounced that those of humans? My need for him was like a bewitched beanstalk growing and growing up and past the clouds into the unknown. Already I had lost my trunks and was feverishly assaulting him. Could this fire burn for eternity? I was on my stomach and Edward graced the trench of my back with his kisses.

His chest came down on my back, he affixed his thighs over my legs, and whirled his arms around my abdomen and neck. Our insistent kiss resumed while I felt him flourishing – it was never enervated. The limp cherry sprouted up against me inciting my shaft to thrive. Having been stripped of the need to push his head expanded my entrance and invited itself inside. I puffed in his mouth and breathed redundantly as his steely sword unlocked me yet again. Edward branched open my legs and thrusted considerately until he poked the special mark and was buried entirely.

Edward palmed my stomach and circled down grasping my leg and divided me. His blows were contained within, never any inch of him leaving my organic walls, and the base of him ringed and squashed by my folds. He was boring at my special mark garnering all the avidity he could and as my animalistic noises stung his saturated tongue his pelvis lifted, and came rushing back down. The mattress screeched when his elbows dug into the springs and when he began hopping on my bum.

He girdled my waist and kissed the tip of my spine. Edward's beating thighs rebounded on my rear and like waves on the water's surface during a cyclone my insanity was increasing. He'd momentarily freeze when I had absorbed all of him and lightly moaned into my ear, "You are so warm."

Edward's pilgrimage made him bounce, thrust, and chafe up against me. Compulsorily he dragged my head to his thirsting lips awaiting their poverty to be made null and void. My own mounting elation charmed by his tense cadence was massaged between the sheets and my stomach. Wholly Edward separated my legs dredging his way in and permanently attached his chiseled chest to my back. His pelvis was utterly in motion driving him on as the heat diffused by our lovemaking melted all the minerals around us.

Edward hoisted up pulling me along with him and we settled on our knees. I turned my head over so I could trap his lips. His fully exposed hand ensnared my breast and rounded about my nipple. I grunted when his soft grip closed around my shaft. When Edward thrusted he'd simultaneously pull down on me and squeeze. My head fell over his shoulder and I welcomed an erotic daze. I couldn't bear the pressure much longer. The blaze was dashing and following a trail of gunpowder leading to the barrels hoarded in my core.

I convulsed, tormented by his apple's advance on my special spot, and as he revolved his hand around me I burst. I heaved as Edward finished me off and ascertained the prick of his teeth trailing along the den of my neck. He strained me too him and groaned as his pounding shaft sang its ultimate note.

"You're so beautiful," he panted and we kissed.

I pushed off him and sat up on the bed, "This… This is getting ridiculous," I panted like Edward. I never knew immortals could be out of breath.

Edward slithered his long legs beneath my thighs and scooped me up. "Why? Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Oh, trust me, 'enjoy' is not the word I would use to describe how you physically please me." I smiled at him, enfolded his cherubic face in my hands, and drew off his sweet lips.

"Every touch makes me want you more," Edward whispered. "Through literature and cinema I learned of physical intimacy and felt I understood but I was amiss. I now fully comprehend why Rosalie and Emmett demolished the luxurious houses Esme built."

"Let's contain our destruction to the penthouse instead of dismantling New York City."

"I make no promises."

"You're an animal."

"You always say I'm a Tiger."

I pouted, "Maybe I should be more devilish then."

Edward laughed, "You've already achieved a diamond status. Why excavate the caverns of such an insidious agenda?"

I charged and leapt at him. I straddled him and fastened my hands around his wrists. Whether he'd accredit me or not I was still stronger than him thanks to Lumen's ancient Venom.

"Don't make me divorce you already you delinquent."

"You would never, Little Devil. I've got my hooks in you good."

"Whatever you say," I said pompously and jumped off the bed. I recovered the teal colored trunks and tossed a pair of dark ones at Edward. "You better cover up. You aren't everyone's forte you know."

"Have you forgotten the telepathic curse I was instilled with? Though your ratings are higher mine are no concern for bemusement."

"Really? I wonder how Avicus would respond."

Smiling victoriously I strode through the doors – Edward's nauseated contours were the certificate of my supremacy.

It was another clear and sunny day. The island was alive and the ocean's salty scent was wonderful. Without hesitation I dove into the water. There was no density and gravity vanished altogether. How I loved swimming. It was like flying. Like a torpedo I darted through the depth passing some of the marine animals who quickly hid beneath rocks or swam far away. Edward was just behind me stalking like a predator.

He grabbed my ankle and tugged on it. I wiggled free and evaded a few more of his unsuccessful attempts to catch me. I felt like prey trying to avoid the great white's shadow lurking just meters behind me. I flew close to the bottom of the ocean and ran my hands through the sands when I caught the shimmer of something unknown. I took a closer look ignoring his arms like tentacles from an octopus wrapping around me, and defined it with a very bright flaming orange hue, and dots of flax.

It was a conch shell. I showed it to Edward who kicked us off the ocean's basement and we emerged directly.

"Look Edward! It's a conch shell, like the one from Lord of the Flies."

"And since you have it you will be our chief."

"I already am." Edward tugged tighter and burrowed his lips into my cheek. "I wonder how much more treasure we can find. We need souvenirs from our honeymoon, Edward, come help me."

Excited I dove back into the water, heading back for the bottom. We found multicolored seashells, well, I did, Edward found some shark teeth. It alarmed me enough to constantly survey my surroundings; just in case. I came about a few vibrant cone shells but they were all still inhabited and I didn't want to take the snails' home away from them. I was really hoping to locate a shipwreck so Edward and I could go on an adventure and explore it. Didn't the RMS Titanic sink in the Atlantic? No, I mustn't.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Edward chased me around the terrace with a damn shark tooth.

"The marine biologist in me has determined this tooth stems from a great white." He rolled it like a coin across his knuckles. "Examine it, Luca."

"NO, GET AWAY," I yelled. "Luca Joseph Semper does not do sharks, snakes, high voltage, and clowns."

"They are more frightened of you than you of them, high voltage?"

"By accident my mom nearly electrocuted me as a child…"

Edward laughed but finally concluded his tyrannical pursuit of me. "Please share, how?"

"I was holding her plucked in hair dryer and she knocked over a vase with water in it."

"Did it hurt?"

"My hair was like Edward Scissorhands' after, but I was fine."

I stowed away all the shells in my luggage and refused the tooth telling Edward to either throw it back in the ocean or use his own luggage to store it. I went into the kitchen which was lavishing, modern, and silver, and used a cleaver to break open the coconuts. I found a butter knife to pop off the meat with and chopped it into small pieces. Once I had scraped the flesh and along with some water dumped it all in the food processor – after filtering the coconut milk I placed the jar inside the refrigerator.

Edward who had been observing me from the kitchen's island looked curious, "How long will it take?"

"About twenty-four hours."

He winked at me, "Shall we resume our places in bed?"

Indolently I waded over to him, "I know you're relishing this newly found freedom but do you mind regressing just a little bit?"

Visibly shaken his grin deteriorated, "What are you saying?"

"You seem so different from the boy I met in Forks. You were always chivalrous, respectful, and gentlemanly. I am definitely not saying you've cast aside these attributes but they seem murky now. The gentleness and poetry has diminished. I accept that we're both studying and understand an exclusively new aspect of our relationship but the sudden total embrace of which seems hurried. I too am to blame, of course because I just go with it but…

I don't know. I know you've waited centuries for me. I know that it wasn't easy for you in Sicily either. But there is just so much more to being consorts than physical intimacy. I mean how about a board game, pool, golf or a round of chess? Lumen has donated so many 'side quests' to this island and we're dismissing all of them. I know we're newlyweds and most newlyweds do have excessive sex but don't you think it's strange? This is not who we are Edward. We aren't Rosalie and Emmett.

I don't want to fight with you. You've already clarified how you feel about this and I love that you can finally spread your wings but I think we should slow down once this honeymoon is done. Please don't be sad. We have immense and piled up sources of energy to waste and I'm all for it. But we shouldn't forget who we are – Edward and Luca, and not 'those two who never leave the house and scream vulgar comments'."

Edward chuckled but nodded. "I'll be sincere; I pondered when your inquiry was coming. I noticed it myself but thought you were savoring it so naturally I savored myself."

"Of course I'm being earnest too. But only a year has passed since I've become immortal and transitioning from barely being able to touch you to touching you wherever I want is still crazy."

Edward took me back into his arms, "The reality of you being officially my life partner hasn't quiet set it yet for me either. I think when that meteor impacts my world I will be thoroughly flabbergasted, and on fire."

I bit my tongue, smirking. "Are you predicting impending events?"

He nudged our noses together and kissed me, "There are many things I'd like to celebrate with you now that you are so impervious."

"Name one," I challenged.

He exhaled his sugary breath all over my face, "Well, for starters, I have yet to show you how to hunt."

That's right; I had been explicit about wanting to learn how to hunt from Edward. While in Malta I fed on specially transfused blood from carnivores strengthened by chemical solutions Dexio discovered. I had never tasted anything like it. It didn't match Edward's description of how dull animal blood was in comparison to human blood at all.

"Are we going hunting on land or out at sea?"

"What do you mean 'out at sea'?"

"If Dexio and Avicus want to hunt they target ocean predators. They say their blood is a lot richer than that of land predators; your sharks for example."

Edward was baffled, "I have never considered the possibility. Most of these fish are cold-blooded however, so how could the temperature of their blood be gratifying?"

I patted his chest, "Looks like someone's never had a good old-fashioned Coke."

He glared at me, "Are you making fun of me?"

I gasped, playfully, "Edward Cullen I would never!"

I saw him gritting his teeth, "C'mon now," I took his hand and pulled him along, "The day is still long, plenty of fish to catch and so many other Coca-Cola products to probe. Ever had Fanta, Edward?"

"What's the equivalent to that? An orca?"

Still laughing Edward and I started to lift the secrets of the mansion. Lumen really wasn't joking when he said the house had everything anyone could ever need. There was a full spa and after reminding Edward that the coconut oil wasn't ready we moved on. We found a stocked library of books, manuscripts, scrolls, and newspapers.

"Wow, it's almost as big as Lumen's."

There was a grandeur balcony inside the library overseeing the vast jungle of the island. The sun was high and it seemed a shame to waste such a perfectly good day inside. I flicked Edward's forehead, agitating and provoking the Tiger, and flung myself over the railing into the bushes below.

I sprinted as fast as I could. Ordinarily I should be capable to outrun any vampire but Edward was the exception – he was impressively agile. I held my own skipping in-between trees trying to confuse him but to no avail. Edward was too clever for that. Hastily I climbed a rock wall that might be the back of Alessa's waterfall and scampered knowing he was just behind me.

I reached the pinnacle and immediately recognized the structure; it was Alessa's former home after all. I heard the stone shrieking as Edward clawed at the wall in pursuit of me, and the minute pebbles like a rockslide tumbling down. There was only one way to escape and so I lurched myself with a nosedive straight into the lagoon below. The catfish made their retreat but I bustled on knowing he was just behind me.

I followed the fanning waterfalls but even submerged the water didn't camouflage his arms like oars furiously trying to catch up to me. The waterfall ended up leading into the ocean. The races had been lengthy and suffice to say I was growing bored and impatient. I spun around my axis and there he was in the shadows, just floating behind me. Edward crashed into me propelling us to the ocean floor.

With a firm grip around my waist we reemerged, "Damn, you _are_ fast."

"Jealous?"

"A petty emotion."

I whisked his wet hair out of his face and connected my lips to his, "And yet when Avicus is around it seems…" Digging adamantly into my lips he sunk us beneath the waves.

Edward and I commenced like merfolk for several hours freestyling through the sea. I was half expecting to unearth some new species hence only ten percent of the ocean being supposedly discovered but alas I succumbed to failure. But the thought of the Titanic kept nagging at me and if I had told Edward he would have undoubtedly known it's exact coordinates.

While the sun set and Edward I lounged on the steps of the terrace watching the magnificent colors the world adopted I suddenly remembered something he had said, "Edward?" My voice was a little panicked.

"Are we even legal partners? We got married in England and not in the U.S."

Edward was drying next to me, his glittering bronze body illuminated and its muscles like that of a Greek god exquisitely published. He smiled like he had been expecting the question.

"As we speak Carlisle is taking care of the details in New York. Once we arrive in June all we need do is sign our marriage license. Also, Esme should have already packaged the oil painting from my house of my mother and I, and hopefully it is safely aboard the Concorde and will be received soon," Edward tangled his fingers in my hair.

"No worries Luca, once we're home the penthouse will be prepared for whatever renovations you would like to beget. Whilst still in Palermo I hired an interior decorator that will cater to your every yen. Do not dare be shy – remember you may purchase anything and everything; French, Italian, English, antiques, and baroque."

I gazed into his warm eyes. Edward could have had anybody but he chose me. How often had I repeated that sentence in my mind over the past two years? I've lost count. The fortune he had amassed over the past two-hundred and fifty years was mine to squander. Edward gave me everything. All that he owned including his childhood home now bore my name and belonged to me.

But I had nothing to give back to him. I owned a palazzo, town houses, apartments, mansions, islands, jewels, aircraft, automobiles, and had been bequeathed my own immense fortune but I wasn't allowed to distribute it between him and I. It all belonged to the Great Family Semper, and the family kept it. They had been empathetic of my dilemma especially Makenna who could relate. Charles wasn't allowed to accompany her to Malta when Lumen drafted her either.

"Is there something the matter?"

I smiled sadly and cupped his chin, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"On the contrary – I am your husband. If there is something that troubles you I wish to know about it unless…" Edward veered off and I nodded agreeing with his silent sentiment. If my family was involved Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had promised to stay mum on the subject.

"Let's change the topic, babe."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…" I felt embarrassed, "You know how you've been asking 'what if felt like'?

Edward acquiesced with a head gesture, "I've been wondering what it's like too."

I henceforth deem myself a hypocrite.

I watched the delineation of his face and the curves that altered it. It was a merging of both curiosity and the dimmed uneasiness of the unknown. There was something there to behold and I thought perhaps it was the exact same element Edward saw in me two nights ago. I rose to my feet and lifted him by the sides of his generous chest. My stomach churned but I knew there was something I wanted no needed to do ever since the night we arrived on the island.

I delicately strained my weight against him until he was on his back on the bed, and I positioned myself on top of him. Seeing him beneath me and in such a vulnerable position set something off inside me though I didn't exactly know what. Gingerly I molested his lips, gyrating them whichever way I pleased, and separated his legs. Edward's hands wildly scratched across my back and I felt his shift yearning to flip and be dominant but I was resolute. There was something I wanted to do, needed to proof, and there was as of yet still a virtue we both clung on to.

Running my hands down his body I plunged into his trunks and fornicated with his buttock. I raised his crotch and dug it deep into my own erection. Edward's aromatic breaths came heavy and hastened, and I swallowed them whole. I plummeted into his neck and worked my lips up the segments of his jaw and caught glimpse of his ear lobe – his most sensitive part. I allowed my tongue to fiddle with it and wet it as sensually as I could. Edward's surly noises sweeping past my cheek inflamed my body and encouraged me to amplify my libido. He urged me down on him and further spread his legs.

I painted his lobe and tragus with my motley saliva, coating and vexing Edward to open his pores so I could indulge in his masculinity. My body was hard and pressuring him to negate his natural tendency to overpower me. I became comfortable with the position thanks to his audible display of glee. I navigated down over his ribs until I clutched his leg and elevated it over my hips while filtering through his reserved growth. I moved my hands up his back and boosted him off the bed and to my chest. Edward whispered my name when my unrelenting flogging of his ear became indocile.

I withdrew permitting him a breather but my unanticipated desire to work him forbade our sweltering tissues to be separated. Greedily I hounded down the track between his breasts and fondled his face. I slithered my finger into his mouth and Edward proceeded to suck on it. His hot tongue felt good as did the acute steam oozing off him. I descended and swooped down to his stomach. I already felt his bulge on my sternum and the preconception tingling my mind of what was about to transpire. I situated Edward's leg over my shoulder and groped his thigh. Snatching the tag at the back of his trunks I pulled them down revealing his lump shaft waiting for me, and it was burnished. Completely lackluster of hesitation I bent down and unleashed my tender frenzy upon him. I colluded to make him experience the same paralyzing strike of fervency I felt that first night.

Edward's mellow thrashing was stimulating. His leg that was curved over my shoulder I found malleable and I contorted its meat however I wanted. I recollected on what Edward had done the first time we entered our wedding bed. I lingered on the details of his gentleness and prudence. I ensured his ecstasy and kept him throbbing – masturbating him with tenacity. Unbeknownst to him my fingers eagerly traversed over the barren spot or lobby of and before reaching his entrance. When I knew I was centimeters away I took an initiative and swiped over it.

He clenched and was taken aback between his moans. I looked up into his prismatic eyes like twin suns, and that's where I lastly saw its reflection. Edward's innocence stared at me inquisitively, and my semblance deflected by its clear constitution made me feel manlier that I had ever before. I parted his folds, dabbed his cullions with my lips, and tested the strictness by which his entrance was governed by. I felt the slit and truthfully had never tested anything like it. Gradually and considerate of Edward's integrity I softly pushed.

I heard him respire, controlled and relaxed, and waited patiently for him to respond. I petted his leg reassuringly and continued unnerving his shaft. Edward had forever been the assertive one but this twisted roleplay I admit was thrilling. I was flooded with hormones and testosterone that awakened my dormant primordial instincts that declared command over him. The tip of my finger baited his entrance and Edward's muscles slowly complied. I abandoned his spade and sought out his silky lips. A creamy curtain fell over his vision like he had enrolled in a trance – it hadn't been any different from me.

Sheepishly but decided my thumb stretched him and my index finger impaled him. Edward gasped lightly and I froze. His eyes were shut and he elicited sharp flurries of air through his nose. I affronted his thighs with my legs and opened him like a pair of scissors. He pitched his long legs over my calves and lowered himself on the bed and onto my finger forcing it deeper inside. I believed nothing could compare to his sizzling shaft but inserting even this small portion of me made me understand Edward's constant opinion of my warmth. The tendons of his entrance were tight as I mildly pushed in and out.

I was so focused on slackening him that he startled me when his hands gripped my shoulders. Edward's face was calm but his brows twitched. I crept closer so that his bottom thighs washed up against my femurs and his ankles dangled in midair. I engrossed my appendage fully and observed his reaction like a hawk from high above. His neck extruded and he bit the pillow; I thrusted carefully and with poise.

Experimentally and starving for the Italian volumes of his chassis I prodded the boundaries of my stretch and injected a second finger. Edward's mouth opened, and I watched the inflation of his chest. It was tighter now but my invasion had just begun. I planted kisses on his neck in accordance with my thrusts and murmured in his ear.

"Are you okay?"

His answer came in the form of a doting arrow directed at my cheek, and a caress of my back. I delved deep and steadily increased my tempo. I frisked his breasts, their voluptuous lines, the smoothness of his stomach, and his staunch nipples that stood upright. Edward's entrance was adjusting to my rhythm and his heaves became more elaborate. My mind was frazzled, and a bonfire baked my core.

Edward reached out and seized hold of my shaft, and I hissed. His hold was firm but petrified. I evaluated myself and thought that I wasn't a resemblance to Edward however still well above average. Glancing between his entrance and my shaft I started to question how I would even fit. His entrance seemed well lubed by now and yet I didn't want him to feel discomposed. I espied the bottle with the clear jelly that Avicus packed and tried reaching for it but Edward speedily stopped me.

"You didn't have that extravagance so why should I?" I was going to comment but he cut me off, "Let me encounter this head on like you did, Luca."

I retracted my fingers and straightened up. I looped the notches of my elbows behind the back of Edward's knees and bent over him. I mustered a consoling smile and tickled his lips with my own. Although seemingly anxious he was ostensibly eager too. His touch condensed my thighs and moved me into position. I couldn't help but expose a moan when the tip of me pricked him and his elastic folds, smoldering, licked my polished cherry. Vigilantly I poked and was overcome by euphoria and arousal measuring the compact flexibility of his bottom. Like Edward did I recoiled but thrusted forth once more thereafter beckoning him to unlock and let me be part of him.

He fumbled dynamically through my hair and with his teeth bit my lip so my mouth wouldn't desert his. This time I felt something and it was beyond the imaginations of this world. Slightly I felt Edward parting and ring the crown of my shaft. Reluctantly I receded wishing to give him more time to get accustomed to the feel. Edward held the bolsters of my bum and lightly pushed me on. I felt his gap and exercised my mass. My crotch breached his curtains and Edward unraveled allowing my head to sneak in.

Edward's grip on my pelvis was granite, my engaged zenith a lightbulb about to burst, and as I surged I spread him even more. The mere notion of residing within his godlike physique sent tremors through me. The warmth was incredible as was the vivid constriction around my head. Edward's thighs felt like burning stars, their temperature immeasurable but radiant in their carriage. I held myself in place and meekly delayed my progress awaiting his permission to continue.

I was so close to Edward's face as I had been numerous times but this event was different. Scattering my gaze over the refined features of his youthful face truly transformed him into some celestial creation derived from an ethereal universe where mortals would no dare trespass. I ornamented his closed lids with ardor and listened to his labored breathing. Cupid's bow was agape, trembling, and I swore I entertained the boil of his English blood. My primitive male instincts perturbed me, and instructed me to dominate him completely. A fragment, and I cannot say how vast, craved it too. But in the end my mind won over what my body wanted.

Edward eased, his limbs unfurled, and he affectionately careered his hands up and down my sides. I arched over him, warranting the stubs of his knees closer to his face, and whilst joining his lips in a waltz I immersed the first few lineaments of my shaft. He clutched my legs but did not prevent my conation. I was engulfed by his stiff ring and ventured ahead as the temperature encasing my manhood burgeoned; approaching his center.

I huffed when my cullions lay up against him and Edward took all of me. I evened my legs though keeping them slightly crooked so I had a balanced hold on him. Edward smiled and drew circles on my back. I needed a pause to conform. I squeezed my elbows, squeezing his knees, and looked down between us. My stomach was a hairsbreadth away from his shaft. I hungrily gulped down the pool of venom in my mouth after seeing the contents of my crotch aligned with and vanishing beneath his bottom.

I filled my fists with the silken sheets and docked my face in the feathery pillow, grinding my ear past his face. Cautiously I lifted my pelvis, pulling out until I was at the halfway mark, and pushed back in. Edward grunted in my ear and hugged me close so our chests met. The strident force of his entrance ringing me was beyond any correlation. I felt my shoulder blades jut out and Edward dandling over them as I pulled and thrusted back in.

It was easy finding a pattern by which to move. Despite the earlier tightness of him I found bouncing on him much simpler now. With each push I buried myself all the way and Edward's carnal grunt only provoked me more. I'd worried that I would slip out and disappoint him but somehow it didn't happen. I was so keen on his pleasure and noises that the fear of a fiasco evaporated.

I quickened the pace of my pelvis and my thrusts were sturdy. I exhaled purposefully, bloating my belly so it could chafe up against his shaft. When our faces met Edward blew his steam into my face. Unlike him who kept my legs around his waist I kept his over my arms which chartered a better course although Edward didn't have any problem nor did I during our first time.

I moaned and kissed him severely. I penetrated him thoroughly and made him grunt, purging the purity he still adhered to. Each thrust made him looser. I didn't want to go crazy so I pledged to the pulse I created that made our bodies throb. The magnitude of this extreme solace not only came from my spiraling orgasm but seeing Edward beneath me. Was this why he had been so obsessive? Why his need for sex was so insatiable? His fluttering lashes, his substantial gasps for air, and bopping head incinerated my mind.

I let one of his legs fall and he hooked it around my gut. I drove through his thick meadows of walnut swirls and restrained his neck, linking our foreheads, and ravaged his swollen lips. I enhanced my thrusts rummaging rapidly and wielding my groin up against his bottom to apply every last piece of me. Edward was lubricated totally and stunning him by hopping in and out of him was elementary. He bowed his back when I felt a barrier which marked the cross of me prickling his special spot – and his body shivered.

The soaring heat and moisture vented through the pores of his body were like tidal waves on the ocean, and ready to drown us. I didn't want this to stop. I sat on my heels and my appetite was furthermore inspired watching my erection occupying, and siphoning his virtue. I held his hip covering myself wholly by his folds, and pushed. Edward kneaded my stomach and compelled me closer. A growl resonated through his throat after I dredged his pounding shaft inside my clenched vise and spun down on his meat at the same time when I pushed in.

Edward's moans were broiling coals being shoved down my ears. I groaned sensing my looming climax. This was so different from what I had come used to. Wedging my shaft in-between his cushions and striving towards the goal was so divergent from him hauling me there. His shaft hardened and trickled. Edward's kiss was vehement, his arms would have surely crushed the past mortal me, and I sensed his ejaculation spurting forth amid our chests covering us in layers of his jubilation. I giggled though short of breath having made him reach paradise before me.

I let fall his second and final leg which Edward coiled around me. I braided my arms beneath his back and held him endearingly as my elation was about to reach its meridian. Edward's frame quivered being expelled of it's hype and he concealed his face in my neck. I lodged my toes into the mattress and grated against him jamming the last few of my thrusts until my release finally arrived. I convulsed, and with a final push my orgasm rocked my body. I lifted Edward off the bed and shoved us past the pillows. Our heads knocked on the wall and reflexively I humped repeatedly discharging my rage.

"Lu-…" Edward moaned, and I along with him. The power of my escalated tension was arguably the most extraordinary vision of love ever accumulated in my veins. A thousand shards of glass rained down upon green pastures and when slicing the frail stems of the alabaster daisies staggering to Aeolus' zephyrs they were given crystal wings, transfiguring into fairy like hummingbirds and shrewd finches ascending heaven bound to cobalt skies – flocking through the tear of space and time to reach the golden gates of the silver city.

I towered over Edward and ran my hand through my hair. There were no more questions or jests that would condemn Edward's enthusiasm. Smiling down at him, stroking his thighs, and whilst memorizing the elated peace on his face I ebbed away.

"Don't," his echo pierced the fresh birth of yet another night. "Come here."

Gladly I accepted his coveted invitation and pushed back in bumping his special spot, making him jerk, and blanketed his body with my own. I secured myself with his long legs around me and felt empowered having successfully trained my Tiger. I think in the end and though he was so sovereign in his gestures prized me for making his loins my territory.

"I love you, Edward."

"Yes, you did. You should have warned me of what it was like. I can't mediate on which is better – to be the alpha or abide by the restrictions of a beta."

I snuggled my cheek across his face, groaning, "Why not be both?"

Although I was satiated, my shaft did not capitulate its firmness. "I see the merit of both but as always I need to be honest with you lest invoke your terrible ire."

I snickered kissing the glorious and virile angles of his facets, "Yeah, yeah, just because your four inches taller than me, broader, barbaric, bestial, and not a 'peculiar cocktail between the sexes' or androgynous you think you're a triangle – what a trodden argument!"

"A triangle?"

"Yes, a symbol for masculinity."

"I like that reference."

"I think I'm beginning to tune into your telepathic wavelengths because I knew you were going to say that."

I cuddled into his palms as they encircled my face, "You are intuitive and highly perceptive; as always. It is a common trait I've monitored about your family. When I spent time with Dexio it was worse than sharing Alice's company. She might have conception of the imminent future but you and your kin somehow mastered the present. Often saying little to nothing was enough for Dexio to see right through me, then again, it resides in your eyes. The sheen and luster of emerald pervading your eyes make them savvy and manifest the idea that you know things you shouldn't. It is strange but somehow spellbinding."

Edward was on the right track. Maybe if his ideology continued its current trajectory he'd discover things without me having to aid his endeavor.

"Do you know what I perceive now?"

I held his wrists above his head and spread my legs, opening his, and punched my stomach down on his shaft.

"Do tell. I love getting to see what goes through your mind."

"We are far from even!"

One of his perfect brows rose, "What does that mean?"

"It means you are in for a long night, Edward Cullen."


End file.
